Bonds
by Obisoka
Summary: Sequel to "Regret". Four months have passed since Ahsoka gave birth to Shmi, but threats to herself and the child are still in the balance. Now, Ahsoka must learn the truth about her daughter, to protect herself, the jedi order and possibly- save Shmi's life...
1. Return

**Anakin's POV**

"Well, it's sure not Tatooine Master." I laughed as we exited the Republic base on Nilban.

The storm had become more powerful since our arrival on then frost bitten planet. Gusts of snow flew in untidy cylinders, engulfing the group of troopers leading us forward.

Obi-Wan's figure, who strode right beside, would be almost impossible if I did not know he was there. He shared the same detest for ice planets as I did, but that sure did not stop him from following council orders

The troopers and eventually led us to a large, isolated tarp, suspended between two lamp posts. The material flipped widely in the galloping winds as Obi-Wan and I joined the squadron under the tarp.

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the cluster of men, removing his scarf to make his voice carry.

"Okay troops," The clones stopped muttering to each other and stared directly at the talking jedi, with full attention. "General Skywalker and I have managed to locate the Separatist's main source of power on this planet." Obi-wan continued.

"Captain Rex will lead the troops across the valley, creating a distraction for the droid onslaught guarding the command tower. Meanwhile, Anakin and I will enter the main power generator, shutting off energy to their defence units. Further orders will be given via Rex's comlink. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The clones answered in unison. Finally, Rex emerged from the crowd and began talking defence strategies with his brothers.

Obi-Wan exited the huddling group of clones and joined me at the lamp post.

"The Separatists won't be as easy to fool like the last time you and Ahsoka were here, Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke low into my ear. "They've amped up their defences and it would be futile to "improvise" once we get near. Promise me you'll follow this plan until the phase of the attack is over."

I nodded quietly, almost not thinking to; Ahsoka now entered my mind since we left the temple. Right now, she probably sat quietly in the nursery of the temple playing with her daughter. Shmi had been handed over to the council weeks ago and Ahsoka had taken it surprisingly well; she was allowed to spend any free time away from the war with her, as long as it did not interfere with her training.

I quickly thought of the picture of Shmi and Ahsoka I held in my pocket of my parka. Ahsoka had given it to me before I left, expecting I would like to see the two of them- she thought right.

A hard pat on my back awoke me from my thought. Rex stood behind me straddling his pistol in his right hand.

"Sir, General Kenobi is ready to leave for the power generator. My men have loaded into an AT-TE." Rex stated, nodding to the large silver enforcer feet in front of me.

"Good, keep your pace steady. Obi-Wan and I have to get to the generator before the ambush on the droids." I assured the Captain. Rex nodded stiffly and ran over to the AT-TE, where he made his way to the fusion gunner a top the enforcer.

I walked in the opposite direction, heading to the two speeders sitting idle on the snow covered trail. Obi-Wan was already settled on the far speeder, entering co-ordinates into the control panel.

I hopped onto the nearest bike, starting the throttle immediately. I pulled down my goggles from my forehead, turning the environment into an orange atmosphere.

"You ready Master?" I asked over the whipping air. Obi-Wan responded silently pulling his white goggle over his face. In a second the both of us jolted forward, heading toward the power source.

The trip was surprisingly quick. Obi-Wan had managed to flatten the snow piles in front of him, making a flat and easy trail for me to follow. Since I had managed to advance over Obi-Wan's position, I was first to see the large black cube, sure to be the power generator.

Just the top of the generator was visible; the rest was buried deep underground for secure protection. Scattered droids were positioned around the cube, each straddling a simple blaster.

I made a sudden stop at a large snow drift, parking the speeder and taking cover behind it. Obi-Wan followed suit and took a crouching position as well.

"Well Anakin, we just have to be patient and wait for the clone's ambush to begin. You can do that can't, you?" Obi-wan laughed, lightening the suspense.

My mouth opened to sarcastically answer, but a large explosion coming from the distant command tower answered instead.

"Huh, there's your answer Master." I said, jumping over the drift and charging at the generator. I silently made my way to an un-guarded corner of the generator. The faint buzz of the electric coils from inside the generator vibrated my back as I waited for Obi-Wan to catch up.

Obi-Wan whispered as he caught up to my position. "You make your way to the top of the generator; I'll take out the surrounding droids."

"Understood Master." I answered and started to pull myself to the top of the cube. Obi-Wan had already darted in the other direction, so I was left to climb alone. Ice had managed to form around the top of the generator, so my hand would slip now and then.

After almost falling from my position on the generator, I clenched my false hand into the ice, which cracked like a Purella spider web. I lurched atop the cube, rolling onto my back and taking deep, relieving breathes.

I regained energy and made my way to the ladder, extending to the depths of the generator. My eyes were no help as I entered the centre of the cube. I rummaged in my belt to find my lightsaber and quickly ignited it, illuminating the core in a blue light.

I made my way down a narrow staircase, then another even longer then the first. Eventually, the hallway ended and the green, glowing core sat suspended in mid-air. Numerous buttons coated the walls, each having a specific meaning, which I had no clue as to any one of them.

I heard Obi-Wan enter from behind me. He was holding a blue scanner showing inner workings of the core. This was definitely a life saver.

"Okay, the button marked _vista _activates the power to the core, but the switch marked _insta _provides a surge of power to keep the core from dying. Each must be destroyed at the same time." Obi-wan shared, igniting his saber to correctly view the buttons.

"Ready Master, on the count of three," I said, standing over _insta_, while Obi-Wan stood ready to strike over _vista. _"One… Two… Three!"

We both jabbed our sabers into the wires of the controls, which shot sparks upon impact. The core's light dimmed slowly, ultimately shutting down. My Master and I both stood in silence, totally relieved.

Obi-Wan took out the scanner once more, looking quite confused as to why the core had started blinking red.

"What is it?" I asked in concern. I noticed Obi-Wan's face had turned a pale white as I moved closer to him.

Obi-Wan quickly turned on his heels and sped out of the core room. I followed, trying to get an answer out of my Master.

"They've planted bombs around the core, they expected this Anakin. We have seconds before this blows sky high." Obi-Wan yelled over his shoulder, speeding up. I practically jumped up the two staircases before reaching the tiny hatch out of the core.

Obi-Wan got out and spread a hand out for me to grab onto. I gripped tightly and felt the ground disappear from beneath my feet. The both of us had reached the roof of the generator when we started to hear rumbling from underneath us. I looked over at my mentor, who definitely did not want to end like this.

We jumped immediately when the final bombs went off. The surge of explosives pushed me to the ground with a thud. Obi-Wan landed inches from me as well.

I turned around on the ground to the flaming cube feet from me. Several pieces of shrapnel littered the ground, flaming as well.

I turned to confer with Obi-Wan, but he lay completely still. At first I thought the worst; his nose was bleeding and the back of his jacket was singed from flames. I tried desperately to shake him awake numerous times, but it wasn't until several failed attempts when my Master let out an eerie cough and started to breathe normally.

Over the thick coughs, I heard the faint beep of my comlink. I held it to my face where I heard the desperate voice of Rex.

"General, we have managed to take out the first wave of droids, but they have already called in for reinforcements. My men and I have taken cover a few yards from the command tower. What do you propose we do now?" Rex asked, unaware of the generator explosion that just occurred.

I stared down at my Master's weak frame. There was no way he could carry on with the battle without medical care.

"Rex, just retreat back to base, General Kenobi needs to receive medical attention immediately. The generator is gone; we just need a plan of attack. Just… just-"

"What sir?" Rex asked again.

"Call the temple."


	2. Dispatch

**Ahsoka's POV**

My back had started to ache; Shmi definitely did not want to have a nap. Her bubbly laugh would pop up every few seconds. I was not even trying to be funny in the first place. I would just gently rub her tummy to calm her down.

The four month old had seemed to be restless since birth, unlike me; I found myself become drowsy at random moments. My eyelids would just fall, encasing me in a two sleep in the middle of the day. However, the rest was good when I started to go back into war efforts three months ago. Anakin had set me up with simple tasks during missions, but I did get to slice a few tinnies now and then. What a relief, especially after sitting at a terminal for hours at a time.

I felt my hand become wet all of a sudden. I looked down into the bassinet to see Shmi had spit up. This was very rare, considering she hadn't eaten in a couple of hours. She started crying almost immediately, so I lifted her out of the crib into my arms to comfort her flailing limbs. I bounced her up and down in my arms until her cries stopped so I could reach for a towel to wipe of vomit from my sleeve.

The goopy liquid dripped onto the ground, but R7 rolled over from the bench to mop it up.

"Thanks bud, can you go see if the dorm has any jumpers so I can change Shmi." I asked over my shoulder, settling into the couch. R7 let out a few affirmative beeps and left through the sliding door of the nursery.

Shmi giggled as I wrestled her into a jumper when R7 returned. Her maroon eyes were beginning to liven up, so I carried her back to the crib, allowing her to get some sleep before the morning, and me as well. I fluffed her tiny white pillow and settled her into the bassinet.

I rubbed my eyes and slumped back onto the couch near the window. I needed some rest to tend to Shmi in the upcoming hours anyways. I fell backward onto the armrest and closed my eyes. However, my sleep was cut short; Master Windu came striding into the nursery seconds later.

"Master Windu, how nice to see you." I said, getting up from my lazy position on the couch, standing at attention.

"Likewise, Padawan Tano, how is Shmi?" He asked, looking over to the silent crib.

"She's well, just some trouble getting her to sleep- before." I answered, caressing Shmi's forehead.

"Excellent, but I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news," Master Windu continued. "Master Obi-Wan has been injured on Nilban. Your Master has called for reinforcements immediately. Are prepared to dispatch to assist?"

Master Obi-Wan- injured? That was a first. "Of course, Master. I'll be down to the hangar in a few minutes." I agreed.

"A gunship will be waiting, Tano. Good luck, I'll have a council member watch Shmi until you return." Master Windu nodded, leaving the room in seconds.

I yawned and began to gather my things: lightsabers, boots and parka from the closet. I slid the tough leather boots onto my feet and proceeded to zip up my parka. Shmi had started to cry again as I pulled up my hood. It was like she _knew _I was leaving her.

I walked over to the crib and picked her up in my arms. I bounced her like before until her cries started to silence. I gently laid her back down in the bassinet once she fell back asleep. I started to head for the door, but a light bulb popped in my head.

Days after Shmi was born, Master Yoda had mentioned a physical object, tied in with jedi origin, would help form midi-chlorians inside her. I unpinned my padawan braid from my lek and gently tied it on Shmi's ankle. I had never tried this before, but I hoped this would help form a bond between the both of us, one I could tell her about one day when she was older; a day when war had sieged.

I briefly stared down at my gorgeous daughter, which mad me cracked a wide smile- one that beamed across my face until I entered the hangar bay.

Gree's gunship hovered feet above the ground before the large doors opened in creak. The squad of clones and I hopped off onto the icy roof. I regained my balance on the ice patch and wrapped my parka closer around me. Nilban was a bitter sweet place to be, with the weather in mind.

I was greeted in the turbo lift with the familiar hum of the shaft as it moved level to level. The blue doors opened, allowing Gree, the clones and I to exit. The men left to the armory, while I made my way to the med bay, where Obi-Wan was.

I pushed open the swiveling doors into the med bay where I had been only months ago. The shiny floors, empty beds and droid attendants all returned, but the pain and suffering was gone for good. I looked curiously for Master Kenobi, but I met eyes with Anakin instead. His eyes lit up like we had not seen each other for years- it had only been a day since he had left.

"Snips, punctual as always." Anakin greeted sarcastically, patting me on the back. I laughed; I had told him I would be on Nilban three hours ago.

"Sorry, Shmi was restless. Plus, it's not like _you_ are always on time," I answered back, cracking a smug smile across my face. Anakin laughed, knowing this to be true. "How's Master Obi-Wan?"

"Well, there is good and bad news: The good news is that it was a very small concussion, he should make a full recovery. The bad news however, is that he's resting until we finish the battle; he's up in his dorm now," Anakin explained. I had never thought such a mild concussion would make him immobile for the rest of the week, but no matter. If I know Obi-wan he'll be back to negotiating with Separatist scum in no time. "A mission briefing is in a few minutes, we should get going as long as you're ready for a physical mission like this."

I nodded in conclusion, and followed Anakin's hand gesture towards the communications room.

"Alright men, then it's agreed; Rex and Gree will lure the droid reinforcements towards the Nigwallis gorge, off the coast of the command tower. However, this can only happen once Ahsoka and I take out full communications from the tower. With no way to create power to local weapons, no way to call for more reinforcements, the base will be ineffective for Separatist order.

We all stood of a large holo-map, depicting the vast landscape of Nilban. The Nigwallis gorge stood at the very end of the map, cutting off from the land itself.

Rex stepped forward and removed his helmet. "General, how to you suppose we lure the droids off the cliff, without falling off ourselves?"

"Good question Rex, but I have a better answer," Anakin answered quickly. He moved his hand over the map, changing its display to a large valley. "The gorge falls to plateau, deadly if fallen from the cliff, but if all of the clones are equipped with parachutes and jetpacks, it paves the way for a safe way to rid the reinforcements."

All of the clones nodded in agreement, putting their helmets on, ready for action.

"Okay troops, let's move." Anakin ordered, walking to the sliding door. I followed him all the way to the hangar, where clones had already started to put on armour, straddle guns and buckle up parachutes. We left the main part of the hangar to discrete hallway. I was unsure where Anakin was leading me, so I piped up.

"Master where are we-" I asked, only to see the answer sitting right in front of me; a skinny starship, decorated in silver streaks, and gold printing on the side: _Tano._

"Do you like it? I wanted to make sure it was safe before I showed it to you. I started construction on it shortly after you gave birth to Shmi and when you I found out you were coming here, I asked for it to be delivered here." Anakin described the difficult lengths he had to go through to make a custom fighter for me.

I practically had to pick my jaw up from the ground. I could say no words; instead I just flung my hands around Anakin's neck, starting to tear up.

"Aww Snips, don't; I hate it when you cry." Anakin said, rubbing my back.

"Sorry Master," I laughed, flicking tears from my eyes. "Let's test this guy, but you drive; I don't want to wreck your hard work- just yet."

Anakin laughed opening the cockpit and steeping in. I scooted in behind him after he got settled. He flicked a few buttons and the fighter turned on with a quiet buzz.

"Alright guys were moving out." I spoke into my comlink. Rex's scratchy voice came over on the other side.

"We are on our way out now, Commander." In seconds, we scooted out of the base, travelling towards the command tower at full speed.

The fighter landed quite far from the attack point; Anakin explained that we did want to attract attention. I jumped of the left wing onto the crunchy snow, but I suddenly felt unbalanced, which made me fall face first into a patch of ice.

"Ouch!" I yelled as picked myself up. That ice must have been two inches thick. Anakin rounded the corner of the ship to see the commotion, wearing a white sack on his back.

"I'm fine master, just a bit cold." I answered before her said anything. Anakin sighed and started striding towards the tower, lit up in the distance. Once we made it to the base of the structure, Anakin said that we would have to climb the tower if we didn't want to breach security.

Anakin eventually got near the lookout window of the tower, which is when he looked down to see me still feet of the ground.

"Snips, let's move!" he shouted down from his height, though it sounded like a whisper from my position. I nodded ferociously and continued to climb, going at a very slow pace. I guess that fall near the fighter was a lot worse than I thought.

Wait, I could force jump up. I began to dig my boots into the nearest steel girder; I shut my eyes to focus. I pushed my hands off the tower, flinging upward, about to pass my Master's position. Suddenly, my mind went blank when I was about to land next to Anakin. I started to plummet down to the ground, feeling the wind whoosh up my legs. This was ten times worse than that ice patch.

Just as I cringed for an unfortunate end, an invisible force stopped me in mid-air. I looked up nervously to see Anakin hold in open palm, crouching on the sky walk of the tower. I felt the force lift me up to the sky walk edge, where Anakin waited to help me up.

"I-I don't know what happened, Master. I was inches from a grasp on the tower, but-" Anakin stopped me in mid-sentence, gripping my shaking shoulders.

"Shhhh, relax." He whispered, helping me up. How could I miss something so close? The force was a mysterious thing, but was it really that complicated it could effect a force jump drastically? Loud booms had erupted from the ground: the clones had started the plan.

Without another word, Anakin jumped through the skylight above us, activating his saber once I got up there with him. I activated my lightsaber, slashing at the battle droid reaching for a pistol.

Scattered battle droids started to press buttons calling in for support, but Anakin was too quick for them: he easily located the communications dock and stabbed it multiple times before its blue light went out.

I continued to deflect bullets heading my way, jabbing my shoto into an assassin droid brandishing an orange katana behind me. I made my way up to the steps of the staircase leading to an exposed map of the clones attack: they were inching closer to the gorge. Any second, the plan would come to fruition.

I soon found out that I was paying to close attention to the map; I bullet pierced my shoulder in and instant. I fell back into the map board, unable to comprehend where Anakin was or which droid shot the bullet.

My ears rang with bullets as I slowly got up, regaining energy. My blurred vision still made out the fuzzy figure of Anakin sparring with an assassin droid. His eyes met with my limp frame, so he sprinted over to me and picked me up over his shoulder. The gunfire seized and the pair of us headed towards a smashed window of the tower.

Gravity shifted and we barrel rolled out of the tower. At first, I had no complete idea as to what was going on, until my Master inflated a parachute in mid jump. I clutched the back of his hood as we swerved around the tower, getting a full view of the Nigwallis gorge. Black smoke erupted from the valley below, almost impossible to see in the night sky.

The ground was a comforting feeling under my feet when we touched ground. Anakin's comlink was beeping as he helped me into the fighter. I managed to hear Gree's low voice over the increasingly powerful winds. I gripped my wounded shoulder and listened in.

"General, the droid reinforcements are down. The men and I are being picked-up in the valley below. Only two men were killed in the whole attack. All has gone according to plan."

"Good Commander, the communications are down from the tower. Ahsoka and I will meet you back at base momentarily." Anakin said, hopping into the fight in front of me. The fighter soon took off back to the Republic base and I nestled in to Anakin's jacket in front of me.

Few thoughts came through my mind as I fell into a slumber. Odd considering this is when conflict rained through my mind. _Maybe I should take a little break from spending hours just watching Shmi sleep, it might be better if I got back to practicing and training so I wouldn't get wounded so easily. Wait? What am I thinking?_

_I could never take a break from Shmi, ever._


	3. Remember

**Ahsoka's POV**

I gritted my teeth as Anakin stitched a final thread into my shoulder; the cool needle seemed to pierce my skin endlessly, over and over before he finally said-

"Done Snips, and by the way, your pouting did not make it go faster." He said, half serious and half amused. I tried not to laugh, avoiding it even more by quickly hopping into bed, pulling the covers over my head. I heard Anakin's footprints coming closer and closer, and then they stopped.

I cringed. A quick splash of water through the blanket made me jump out from under them and tackle my master. He laughed as we crashed to the floor, smashing a now empty glass across the floor. We both were now soaked from an intended joke on me.

Anakin got up from the floor and summoned two towels from across the room. He threw one at me and I started to dry my face and arms. He took the damp towels and tossed them to a vacant corner in the room.

"Is there any word from the council, Master?" I asked, changing the sheets on my bed. Anakin started to pull a long bedspread from a linen compartment.

"Yeah, they're glad the mission was a success, but not impressed with the _mission_ itself." Anakin complained, slumping back into his bed. I spread the sheet across my mattress and leaned back as well.

"It was a bit drastic, Master. However, I don't see the dilemma," I replied, turning over to face him. "Your plan saved much more clones than a full on attack would have."

"Sometimes the council sees some things differently than others would have. Think of it as the Senate: a senator may think a desperately needed trade route will deliver quicker than others, but is more treacherous than a longer route, with more safety involved. It just depends on their _perspective."_

_Perspective; _this single word brought back horrifying memories from a few months back. The vile Count Dooku took the time to write a smug letter to me at the temple. He wrote about how bringing a child into the war is "_preposterous; especially one with force powers" _and that "you and she would be put in evidentially more danger". I had never spoke about it to Anakin or anyone since then. It seemed a waste of breathe to even contemplate its meaning.

"Yeah I guess so." I sighed, turning over on my side. Anakin turned off the lights and rolled over himself, and in minutes began snoring softly. The large glass window in front of me was layered with frost, making it unable to be used as a _window _now. Small snowflakes floated down in front of the window, which seemed to never stop as I drifted to sleep.

"_Master?" I tore through the temple, looking for any sign of Anakin or Shmi. I skidded past small huddles of hooded jedi, who seems carless with my current quandary. The halls had become smaller to the point of crouching. I took a quick detour and headed down a flight of stairs._

_A larger group huddled over a sprawled figure draped carelessly. I fought my way through the group to see my Master bloodied and beaten on the floor, nearly dead. I crashed to my knees and cradled him in my arms. His eyes had dark purple rings around them both. His lips were chapped and cut, which dripped blood into a gouge on his neck. _

_He coughed up a pool of blood and fell back into my shoulder, motionless. Tears poured down my eyes onto his flat chest. I pounded the ground in grief. The group of hooded figures parted to reveal a cloaked Dooku holding a wailing Shmi in his arms. _

"_Pity." He taunted. He nodded stiffly towards the hooded circle. The all slowly removed their hoods to bring to light not the faces of friendly jedi, but droids._

_Endless gunfire rang out, I being one of the wounded. I fell down upon my Master, losing focus and sight on my daughter and her captor. _

I lurched up forward, gasping for thankful air. I reached desperately for a glass of water, only to remember the practical joke last night. Anakin's bed was empty so I assumed him to be up already. I dragged the blanket across my mattress and started to dress. I unhooked the long grey cloak from its hanger and walked out the door.

Few service clones were jogging down halls to control rooms and such. I finally caught up to a clone to get very few words out of him.

"Clone, what is going on?" I demanded, gripping his arm.

"General Grievous is launching an attack on the base, Commander" He gasped, catching up to his colleagues when I released my grip. I nearly fell to the ground right then and there. Grievous? He would never have the audacity to launch a full attack on the base without some heavy reinforcements.

Two assassin droids busted in through the frost bitten window in my dorm, sprinting into the hallway. One of them jumped on my back before I had time to reach for my sabers. The other continued down the hall to Obi-Wan's dorm. I back up all the way into the wall, smashing the droid under my back against the support.

My back had started to bleed from the droid's shards. I took the pain and charged into Obi-Wan's room. The room was completely dark. I ignited my lightsaber and held my shoto ready to strike. I looked around for Obi-Wan, shining my green saber across the bed, floor and walls.

I stopped dead in my tracks when a heard and metal clang from behind me: I forgot the ceiling. I spun quickly to see the assassin droid clenching the weak Obi-Wan in cool grip. The droid started to shoot at me, so began to back up against the wall, deflecting any fatal bullets. The assassin droid soon gave up, threw Obi-Wan to the ground, and crashed out through wall.

I put away my sabers and rushed to the weak Jedi's side. The gaping hole from the hallway shone light across Obi-Wan's gruesome face. His face was bloody, much like Anakin's in my dream. He gasped desperately for air and clawed fruitlessly into the air.

I supported his head in my hand. He managed to carry a conversation despite his injuries.

"A-Ahsoka, you m-must find Anakin. He'll know what to do. For now, leave me here. I get some clones to help me. I'm fine, b-believe me- it's just a few scrapes." He stuttered.

"Okay, Master." I agreed. I helped him into a corner beside the bed, preventing droids from seeing him until clones came to assist.

I gave him a quick hug around his neck and left the room in a scamper.

I began to sprint down the hall towards a squad of clones marching in a square. They quickly dispersed as droids immerged from around the corner, opening in gunfire. Several clones fell before I managed to stab through most of the droids, clearing the way for the squadron to move.

I tried numerous times to locate Anakin using my comlink, but to no avail. I had lost all hope until I witnessed tow shadows sparring down the hall. I crept around the corner to see Anakin swirling his saber at the notorious General Grievous. The tall cyborg was battling with all of his lightsabers ignited, with a mash-up of stabs and blocks made by Anakin.

Neither Grievous nor Anakin had noticed my crouched figure down the hall from them; I decided to use this to my advantage. I tumbled across the hall to an empty control room, peering to make sure my assumption was accurate.

Grievous stood right beneath a cooling vent, sure to make a dent in his plan- and himself. I stood up to face a complicated holo-map of the base. I pressed numerous buttons to select the right vent, until all the preparation was complete. I straddled the final button, until I put a heavy pressure on it.

A large explosion erupted from the hall. A raspy scream was a sure sign Grievous was down. I had started to make my way out to the hall, until the fire spitted into the control room, inches from my position. I managed to use the force to fend off the flames temporarily, but the invisible shield fizzled out and I was launched back against the computer.

My whole robe was now caked in soot, but luckily the flames were extinguished when Anakin mad his way into the room, holding his hands out in front of him.

I worked my way through the rubble to Anakin's outstretched hand. I followed him out into the hall to see Rex and Gree, each supporting Obi-Wan in an arm. I was disappointed to see twenty men following them.

"They were really efficient, General." Rex gasped to Anakin.

My Master sighed, "I know Rex, let's get to the ship and get out of here."


	4. Destroyed

**Ahsoka's POV**

I plucked tiny crumbs from my eyes, barely sustaining consciousness. I must have been the only one _able _to fall asleep, after what just happened. The faint figure of the familiar base drifted further and further backward into the snow mounds, plumes of smoke still visible over top of the peaks.

The pod was very cramped quarters; besides a control panel and two benches sitting on opposite sides of the structure- the pod was a place you could not get comfortable in. I sat squished in between Anakin and an anonymous clone, both battle hardened and bruised.

Obi-Wan's deep groans spread across the pod every now and then. Of course, they were muffled the odd time from the control panels alerts. Rex stood in front of us, fiddling with the controls. _"Increasing our speed" _he said plainly when we hit a hill, though I still believed we kept our pace the same; slow and bumpy.

I placed my head on Anakin's shoulder pad, looking for a soft nook to settle into. Anakin sat emotionless, glaring over at his sickly Master. His eyes filled with racing memories and regret. I only thought of how Shmi was getting along with the order.

_She was only six months, right? It's not like she can "do" anything yet._

The pod dove abruptly down to a swell of snow. Crystal snow blasted against the glass, recreating a hose's effect on a flat surface. Obi-Wan groaned once more, switching sides on his bench.

_I hope she's not giving the order a rough time up there._

"Shuttle is straight ahead, sir." Rex affirmed, glancing back to Anakin for a quick second. He grunted in agreement, leaning backward against the wall. I was forced to adjust again, pinching my neck in the process. I swallowed in pain.

_They can't be in more of a rough time than me, right now._

Luckily, the shuttle travelled back to Coruscant faster than the pod. Anakin immediately disbanded what was left of the troops when we entered the temple and left to bed.

"Snips, I'm dusted. What about you?" Anakin groggily asked, hiding a very obvious yawn. "You looked pretty tired on the pod."

"Um, I think I'll walk around for a while. I heard they replaced the curtains around here." I joked. Anakin himself knew I was going to see Shmi, so he laughed meekly and said goodbye. I really could go for a nap right now, but some things are better than a well-deserved sleep.

I took a quick trip through the newly repaired north corridor, straight to the nursery. I had never been so excited to see Shmi since her birth. I don't know if it was the time I was away or just because, but I lengthened my walk to into a run, eventually to full blown lunges.

A smile beamed across my face as I glided the nursery door open. I pranced into the room, expecting to see Shmi's glowing face. To my sadness and confusion, I found her crib to be empty. I rummaged hopefully through the soft blankets, only to find nothing.

I sped around through the doorway down the hall. _Where could she be? _I peered through open doorways as I passed. This really was more time saving then entering and exiting each of them.

I was losing hope. It was not like an infant can leave the temple un-announced. Thinking the worst of possibilities, I backtracked to the closed infirmary.

My sweaty hands jiggled the doorknob open eventually. The startled faces of Master Windu and Master Gallia greeted me as I strutted into the infirmary. I tried to wet my pasty mouth before speaking to the two jedi.

"H-have you seen Shmi? She is not in the nursery and-"

I lost all feeling to speak as the two warriors stepped aside, revealing a small child in an incubator, covered in clear tubes: Shmi.

My mouth dropped as I inched closer to her. She was in a soft sleep. Her eyes spat open in alarm when the machine stationed next to her beeped shrilly.

"Padawan Tano, I am afraid we have some _disturbing_ news. Shmi's blood levels have dropped drastically since your departure."

Master Gallia rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. I glared back and forth between the two of them. This did not make any sense: countless medical droids assured me her health was top notch.

I found breathe for words. "Do you know why?"

"Well, we ran several tests whilst you were gone, but still the answer is blurred." Master Gallia handed me a pad of medical records. Each one inscribed with a daily blood record. It had been true; her blood had been losing midichlorian counts since last week.

"Maybe Master Yoda would have a diagnostic suitable for these symptoms," Master Windu suggested. I nodded slowly, hardly paying attention: my eyes were still stationed on Shmi's incubator.

My feet seemed to think for me as I exited the room. I was unsure if I should tell someone or anyone else, but I just kept walking.

"Ahsoka."

The two jedi sympathetically spoke words only a friend would say, certainly not two council members.

"Just remember, we knew you could handle this. We supported you keeping Shmi, and we don't regret out decision."

Now I could hardly hold back tears. Numerous jedi scholars created rules that a jedi should never share personal emotion during the raging tides of the war. However, Obi-Wan told me about the meeting to decide Shmi's fate when I was still pregnant. Maybe these rules were meant to be broken.

I rolled open the long wicker doors, peeling the sight of Master Yoda's meditation room to the rest of the corridor. Master Yoda's shadowy figure in the faded light motioned me to come in. I settle into a circular cushion, wiping the pre-tear water from my eyes.

"Padawan, inside you, I sense great confusion." He grumbles.

"That's quite correct, Master. Shmi's midichlorian levels in her blood have dropped mysteriously. Master Windu and Gallia are quite puzzled as well." I explain. Yoda twirls his fingers in his palms, pondering possibilities like practically _everyone_ else.

"Hmm, foreseen this fate, I have. Change drastically, the future does. Shmi has discovered an un-physical bond between the two of you, it seems."

My mouth goes dry. "You mean, a paternal bond, like an invisible bond?" If so, a paternal bond is very common between any mother/daughter pair. Never one that would affect health, but…

"Oh no, quite visible, it is," he says bluntly. I fail to see his point, but I believe he knows what he says. "Started by the corrosive medical serum yerophyll, the bond was."

Of course yerophyll started this whole dilemma. That complete dunce Kayril injected me with it whilst those nine months, me believing it had been procedure. It obviously was poisonous.

"I understand so far, Master. But how does yerophyll effect midichlorians?"

Master Yoda stretches out his toes and I prepare for a long explanation. "Tendencies to destroy signs of power, yerophyll does. Fortunately, only dissolved midichlorians inside you, it did. However, not strong enough to create more, Shmi was," Yoda explains even more, "Shared with you when she was growing, she did. Explain your lack of force sensibility, this does.

I finally had the last piece of this conundrum: The serum killed Shmi's midichlorians, so she created a natural bond between me and her to keep her level up. But since she was born, and since I left her for the first long-term time, her levels had begun to drop again.

So there is a _bond_ between us, which no one knew about except for Shmi.

"Well Master Yoda, is there any way to break this bond, before her condition gets worse?" I ask, fearing a 'no'.

"Of some sorts- a donor. Copious amounts of midichlorians, one with."

I knew the answer before he had finished his sentence.

I gulp. "D-do you have anyone in mind, willing to donate?"

"Perfect, your Master would be."

Her H


	5. Stable

**Ahsoka's POV**

The following days after my meeting with Master Yoda, I had been very distant from Anakin: only making friendly conversation with him, every now and then. I had managed to give him a brief overview of Shmi's condition, leaving out the donor possibilities.

I could never talk to Anakin about something like that. He would be risking his life for Shmi, which is a debt that can't be repaid. I know eventually I would have to tell him, but not anytime soon.

My afternoons I spent with Shmi in the nursery. She was in a much better condition than she was when I came back, but still was attached to a blood supplier: a temporary blood supplier that is.

I sat bouncing the laughing baby on my lap, making funny faces at her as well. Obi-Wan was getting a warm bottle for her before her nap back at the medical wing. Yes, they kept her under close observation when she had slept.

Obi-Wan came out of the hallway with a steaming bottle in his hand. He had begun to feel better since the ambush, still having non-permanent scars across his chest. Every time I look at his collar bone, I cringe thinking back to Grievous's ambush back on Nilban. Still, he kept a bubbly attitude in front of Shmi, since I had filled him in on the situation at hand.

"Whoa, someone has gotten into my coffee." Obi-Wan joked, tapping the Shmi's ecstatic nose. I chuckle, taking the bottle to Shmi's mouth.

I lull her back into my arms, as she sucks greedily on the bottle. She still looked as beautiful as the day she was born, even with the clear tubes encasing her arms.

"Ahsoka, I don't know how you can do it. Master Qui-Gon never trained me for nursing." Obi-Wan said. I couldn't help but agree. Even though I had not been formally trained in childcare, I was quite good at it.

"Well, it's not like she doesn't like you." I say, patting his shoulder. He spreads a soft smile as Shmi coos, signalling the end of her bottle.

"Have you spoken to Anakin yet?" Obi-Wan asks. I am sort of taken back by his bluntness, but can't help but answer.

"No, but I know I have to. Sometime."

"Well that sometime better be soon, Ahsoka. I know he'd be more than willing to do it if you just asked him." Obi-Wan reasons. I start to see his true intentions: each time I delay my conversation with Anakin, another day off of Shmi's life.

I hold back warm tears in the sides of my eyes. "I know, Master. He is her only hope."

I had spoken to Master Yoda about other possible candidates for a donor, but my assumptions were un-creditable. Obi-Wan had suggested himself, but the council refused. He is still very ill, which eliminates his eligibility. It had been a tough time picking and choosing, with only one possible donor: Anakin.

* * *

I walk silently with Anakin the next day to the hangar. Shmi was still in a stable condition, so the council decided to dispatch me with him to a mission on Serreno. It was still up to me to ask him for the _eminent_ favour. I would say that I was looking for the best time, but I'd be lying.

Anakin lifted me by the hands up to the hovering gunship. I shared a meaningless smile with him and he kindly returned it. The pilot starts the engines, and we are soon lifted out of the hangar, towards a hopefully _more-fighting, less-talking_ mission.

* * *

The stony streets of Serreno are similar to that of Nilban, minus the snow. Citizens walk silently through alleys, talking to various street vendors. It seems so lively and busy, which is quite the opposite of where I'm standing now: Rex, his squad, Anakin and I crouch through moist foliage in the brush of Serreno. My feet are pruning up as my boot soles flex on the marsh. Anakin keeps a close eye on the square ahead of us- I suppose that's where we're going.

I can't keep my eyes off the large black cube, erected in the town square. It is steaming from the top, with blue lights pulsating around the sides. I continue through the marsh, carefully watching my step.

The group of clones huddle attentively around Rex, as he whispers orders Anakin presumably told him. My Master comes to crouch with me in hollow in the ground. I don't look at him, but for a reason he understands:

A young mother waddles around gracefully, cradling a newborn baby in her arms. A tall, slender man accompanies the two, probably the father. He looks like a much better one than Kayril would ever be. Anakin pats me on the back and whispers in my ear. "Soon, you'll see her soon."

I nod. "Yeah, I know. It's just difficult." I answer back, watching the family walk by a pair of droids. Oh, yeah, this is a Seperatist planet.

Anakin explains the mission to me after my obvious daydream: He and I are supposed to charge into the capital building, while Rex and the squad cut off main communications. And there is another jedi here too. Master Neemo Dell went to the temple around the same time as Obi-Wan did. From what I have heard they were friends.

After Rex destroys the communications dock, Master Dell will charge in with his men to obtain certain documents even Anakin does not know about. I suspect they are plans, but who knows what could be inscribed on them.

"_okay men, the right flank of the capital building is ours." Rex finishes, giving a quick, affirming nod to Anakin and I before jogging through the bush into obscurity.

"Ready Snips?" Anakin jokes, looking down at my bouncing feet. I laugh as we sprint right through the front doors of the building. We get odd stares from citizens, and droids. It takes them a while to understand, but they eventually start firing.

We enter the elevator doors in perfect condition. Anakin smashes the camera in the top right corner, and hop through the ceiling tiles to the elevator hatch.

The cool coils of air speed by me as we are lifted upward. Anakin hold his blue blade up in the air, illuminating the shaft in a brilliant blue. The gunfire below stops, only for it to start again from above us: Rex hadn't got the communications destroyed yet.

I ignore Anakin's effort to simply deflect from the top of the hatch, so I start to grapple up the walls to the top floor. Anakin follows suit and prances up the shaft behind me. The gunfire above is excruciatingly painful to the ears when you get to close the droids, so I prefer to the slice the gun first, so they don't have a chance to shoot if I miss at first.

Anakin skips around the room in a circle. His eyebrows are furrowed as he spars with a few assassin droids. I hop around landing on droids and stabbing through the head, before I hear flustered droid near an electronic pod.

"_H-hello? Is anyone there? The communications are down! I repeat sir, the communications are down!"

Finally! I stop myself in mid sprint, planting my hands on a pillar for brakes. All of a sudden, I feel a sharp grasp around my wrist. At first I believe it's a droid, but a pair of metal cuffs emit from the pillar closing tight on my wrists.

I push my soaked boots off the pillar to loosen them, but to no avail. The cuffs just emit an electric shock and I collapse under the strain, unable to utilize the force.

"Master!" I yelp numerous times over the seizing gunfire until Anakin finally sprints over to me. He tries to fumble with the hinges, but he gets nowhere.

"Enough!"

A loud booming voice echoes off the rounded walls. Anakin is tossed like a doll backward off the platform, crashing against the opposite wall. The aging Dooku struts onto the floor, illuminating his lightsaber. He picks Anakin- who is brandishing a large stream of blood from his temple- up in a firm grasp around the throat.

I tug on the cuffs over and over as Dooku taunts my Master, calling him a _child_ and a _bastard. _As Anakin gets tossed around even more, I feel a tear start to drip down my eye.

Anakin has given up more for me than anyone else his whole life. And I know he would do anything for Shmi without question. Why was I hesitating to ask him to be a donor? If I did ask him earlier, we would be at the temple, done with donation, just sitting around with a happy, healthy Shmi. Instead I am watching him get beaten brutally by lord no less. I was being selfish now look where it's got us.

"Stop! Please, you'll kill him! Please!" I bark at Dooku. He pauses in mid conversation with the bloody Anakin, turning his crushing grip to me.

"Oh, Miss Tano! I hardly saw you there. Excuse me, I was just teaching your Master a lesson or two in fact. I hope you don't mind, but I find if I shine light on a situation, it may reveal a different _perspective_!"

Dooku crushes his open palm, to which I fly across the room like Anakin, relinquishing the cuffs from my hands. I land atop a wooded crate, which implodes from the inside. I lay silent on the pile of toppled wood, glaring to Anakin, who is speechless as well.

The Sith spins his sword around to me, pointing it directly at my throat. I feel the damp puddle of blood under my head slowly grow in size. The tears flow freely from my eyes now. I can't deny I feel scared, thinking everything would be different if I'd spoken up.

"Looks like the council will lose two jedi tonight- a bastard and his pet!"

Shards of glass jet across the room. Dooku glares through the now open view: a tall, muscular man in jedi robes walks towards Dooku, towering over him.

"And you are?" Dooku asks grimly.

The man spits onto the lord's shoes, whipping a green saber from his belt.

"Neemo Dell. I would ask who you are, but every old man looks the same to me."


	6. Concern

**Ahsoka's POV**

My brain practically reacted on instinct. Like Anakin's really. After Master Dell's troop tear through various cabinets surrounding the room and Dell duels with Dooku, I lunge for Anakin who is quite shaken from Dooku's torture.

"Master? You okay?" I gently rub his blood-stained cheeks with my tear drenched fingers. Anakin's eyes meet with mine as I continue rubbing the blood from his face. He nods groggily and I help him to his feet. He immediately wants to charge Dooku, but I stop him. It seems Master Dell is giving him enough of a challenge anyways.

A pair of droids enter the room as we limp to the troopers, brandishing long orange swords. I practically throw Anakin against a wall, and jolt at the droids. The troopers searching desperately through the files eventually find whatever they are looking for.

"Sir, we've got the codes." One of them shouts from one of the far cabinets. Dell blocks a jab from Dooku's sword and pushes the old man backward into a railing.

"Flint, get the General and Commander out of here. Meet at _point b _with Rex." Dell twirls his saber around as he shouts orders to the same clone. After a quick nod from Flint, the trooper lifts me from my waist and hurls the two of us out the window. The air passes my in a great gust, making me almost loose the grip on the clones arms.

We crash into the mild water below, the tall tower a mere shadow from the waves. Blood from my head swirls in the water as I paddle after Flint to a catamaran, where I see Rex's face from the deck. Rex's outstretched arms lift me from the water, where I collapse into his armour. It is colder than the water, but it still are comforting.

Rex sits me down on a bench on the boat, wrapping a blanket around me. The water wasn't cold, but I don't refuse the offer. I look back up at the tower, green and red lights flashing near the window.

Anakin!

I had totally forgotten about him! My thoughts of remorse are eased as the rest of the troopers dive out of the tower, Anakin not far behind them. The group crashes into the water, white helmets poping up one by one.

After he is helped into the boat, I wrap him in my blanket and lay him down on the bench. Most of the blood as dripped off from the water, but his bruises are dark and purple.

"We can leave as soon as Master Dell arrives, Commander." Rex and Flint assure me. I don't really listen. I mainly dry off my Master, scrubbing dry blood off his hands with the blanket. He seems in a better condition than he looks.

"All according to plan, huh Snips?" Anakin jokes, rubbing his eyes. I chortle a gasp of air, sensing irony more than pain.

"More or less, Skyguy. You enjoy the exercise?" I say, smiling as I comb through his wet hair with my fingers.

"Of course, Dooku's not the best trainer but_"

Master Dell climbs onto the boat, rubbing his damp hands on his robes. He tosses me Anakin's lightsaber (I guess Anakin dropped it sometime during his _exercise_).

"Sure took care of those assassin droids, Padawan. Something I wouldn't expect someone of your age to do. Master Neemo Dell."

The muscular jedi takes out his hand to shake. I grip with tightly in conclusion. He nods to me, and waves his hand over his shoulder. In seconds, the catamaran jolts forward and we speed towards an excluded island.

I wrap my hand over Anakin's stomach as we glide across the waves. He is sound asleep, but I find myself fixated on the jedi who saved our lives.

Master Dell was probably around the same age as Obi-Wan, give or take a few years. His blue eyes are nearly identical to Anakin, but he has blotchy red skin under his eyebrows. He is definetly near human, with his jet black hair that is combed back, but his blotches betray his species.

He seems quite tall, but he slouches against the edge of the boat. He seems exceptionally good with a saber, probably matching skills of Obi-Wan or possibly Mater Windu.

Whatever the matter, he has my respect. He just sacrificed his well-being for Anakin and I, by straddling a skyscraper and dueling with a Sith.

The boat stops at the shore of and island, and Anakin and Dell's troops unload supplies to the stony shores. I wait until everything is unloaded until I help Anakin up. Rex takes his arm as we hop off the boat. Anakin seems okay, but I don't know how those injuries will affect him being a donor, when and if I ask him.

Master Dell explains to me and Anakin that since we destroyed communications for Serreno, we can't call in for pickup tonight. The pre-scheduled ship will be here around dawn, so we'll have to spend the night on the island.

I tie up a bandage around Anakin's wrist, and get him comfortable before he falls asleep again. For a while I stay snuggled up to him, watching Rex's troop stay watch around the shore, Flint's troop dance around the fire victoriously and Master Dell sharpen a branch with a rock.

I take my chances with Master Dell, leaving the warm Anakin stuffed in a blanket. I sit nervously next to Neemo, rubbing my bare hands in my lap. Serreno definetly dropped in temperature at night, so I was doing all I could to stay warm without a coat.

"I admire you, you know."

I look up at the brute Dell. He continues to sharpen his branch, even though I know he said something.

"You do? For what?" I ask.

"What you did for your daughter. The council raves about your courage nearly every meeting. What is her name? Shile? Smoo?" Maser Dell guesses.

I can't help but feel a little proud. "Shmi, Master and thank-you. I've never regretted my choice to keep her alive."

"I know she will be very proud of her mother when she gets older. Hopefully, she will live in the new era of the jedi- where war is gone and peace is here." Master Dell begins to glare into the sky, gazing at the orange and yellow stars that decorate night's blanket.

"I do too, Master Dell. I hope that is not very far away." I agree, thinking of Shmi's birth. _"Let us welcome Shmi to the Jedi order."_

I get up from the sand and curl up to Anakin once more. I can't exactly fall to sleep, I just breathe in time with my Master, eventually soothing to sleep.

The ship arrives the next morning early, with a small ambush from droids as we leave Serreno. It was unexpected, but no one was injured. Master Dell joked that he almost felt pity for the crumby attack. _Almost_.

I sit next to Anakin on the bridge of the cruiser. He taps the radar on the dashboard, claiming he feels _"back to normal."_

Master Dell made a very moving speech last evening, and I haven't been able to forget it since. I am not just going to stand around waiting for peace to come.

Well, if Anakin feels so back to normal, I figure we could talk.

The words leave my mouth before I can stop myself:

"Master, Shmi is sicker than you think…"


	7. Zero

**Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin just sat in silence, glaring at me with gaping eyes. Seconds ago I asked _"will you donate midi-chlorians to Shmi?"_ I had explained that it would be a quick procedure, taking only a day or two to heal. But something about his hesitated reaction made me worried.

"Um, uh sure. I don't really understand why you didn't tell me at first though," He answers. A sigh of relief flows over me life the mild shores of Serreno. "Were you just looking for the right time to ask?"

"I guess you could say that, or I was looking for the right way to say it. I hope you're not mad." I say, tapping my fingers on the controls in front of me. I still avoid eye contact, creating the illusion that this isn't a big deal. Though it's quite the opposite.

"I'm not mad, Snips. Did the council make you keep from telling me?" Anakin asks, getting up from his seat. He looks disturbed and confused. I'll try to keep it simple enough to comprehend.

"No, not at all Master. Like I said it was harder to say than do for me. You do know that you'll be weak for a couple of hours after the surgery." I make a humorous gesture.

"Huh, you're funny aren't you?"

Yes. I knew this wasn't a big deal to ask or do. And the fact Anakin practically brushes off its side effects makes me even more comfortable.

The cruiser lands feet from the temple around dusk. Master Dell thanks Anakin and I before leaving for Felucia in a couple of hours. It was nice to meet him, since he rarely sits on the Jedi Council when I get briefed for missions; I never had the chance to speak to him.

I decide to bring Anakin along to nursery, since he has to go to the infirmary just across the hall to get his wounds looked after. I hope to Shmi bubbly and healthy, but I hope wrong: she is strapped up to the very same incubator since when I came back from Nilban.

I crash down into a seat and caress Shmi's tiny hands. She is sound asleep, looking healthy on the inside though I can't imagine what's on the inside. Anakin takes the scene in the same as me. He sighs and gazes over the tiny child inside the crib. Neither of us speaks, though we know the feeling is mutual: we need to do the procedure as soon as possible.

Night falls, and neither of us has left Shmi. Sure we have left for food or the latrine, but one of us stays present with her at all times. Anakin constantly talks about getting Master Yoda, though I assume he already knows.

"She looks like you a lot Ahsoka." Anakin breathes out. He sits completely still, slouched in a circular chair.

"I don't see it as much as everyone else does. But I can understand why they compare her to me not her- father." I remember Shmi's maroon eyes when she was born, an everlasting example that Kayril is her father. He seemed so nice and innocent, though he in most ways was worse than Dooku.

Anakin decides to speak to the council about him being a donor, leaving me alone with Shmi in the nursery. The soft beeps of the medical equipment vibrate off the walls. Sure it's not the best time to fall asleep, but Shmi's not going anywhere.

_My feet dangle underneath me. I'm in a relined medical chair, but I'm very uncomfortable. I reach fruitlessly into the air, escape futile. Large black belts pin me down to the chair. I jiggle around more in the chair, hoping to break one of the buckles. _

_I get tired easily, feeling my throat literally burn._

_I cough thickly and feel the flames trickle down my throat as my breathing returns to normal. Across the bleach white room I hear the cry of man; surely he's dead by now. The scream echoes off the walls, though we aren't in a cave._

_Hello? Is anyone there? I'm about to struggle out of the chair again, but ghostly figures circle me. They smell foul so I close my eyes hoping to cloud out the stench. _

_The ghosts begin to twirl faster and faster, before they retreat as a man enters the room, brandishing a red saber. _

_Dooku. I strangle around in the chair, hoping to get a good punch at him. Dooku looks over me with a curious eye, through his triangular mask, with a large breathing machine at the front. My left arm wriggles out of the belts and I jab a punch at Dooku's face._

_My fist is inches from his face, before he snaps his hand up to my wrist, breaking my hand limp. I bite my lip in pain, watching my broken hand sift away to sand…_

The next morning, I readily tell Anakin about my dream. Quite odd for me to say so quickly, but I need to tell someone. At some point anyways. Considering what happened when I popped the donor question, this may turn out better than I usually think.

He grimaces and ponders for quite some time. I'm in no hurry, really. I have Shmi in my left arm at the same time, since she was released yet again last night.

Anakin seems to abandon his theories and tell me about what the council had decided last night.

"Anyways, the council decided to go ahead the operation for my donation to Shmi," He exclaims. I'm caught off guard, considering our earlier conversation on my dream, but I'm still ecstatic. "And they're expecting preparations to be done by the end of the week."

"Are you serious? Even with your injuries from Serreno?"

Anakin smirks. "What do you think _go ahead _means?"

"That's great! I'm sure Shmi is very excited, right?"

I look down at the snoring Shmi, pursing her lips out as she breathes. Anakin and I laugh as we get no answer.

We continue various drabble-talks, about the war, past missions, things like that. Not the most riveting conversations, but I feel like nothing can bring me down at the moment. We decide to get dinner later in the evening, after we leave Shmi in the infirmary for status updates.

We crowd with Obi-Wan at a spare table who sits next to –to my surprise- Master Dell. Anakin shakes Dell's hand strongly, sitting next to him on one side, while I scoot in with Obi-Wan opposite them. We munch on greens served on familiar gold plates.

"So Padawan, I hear special supplies are being flown in from the Outer Rim for the transplant," Master Dell starts a conversation between bites. "Some fancy chemicals for your Master to take in, courtesy of the council." Dell nudges Anakin jokingly, both of them cracking a smile.

"Well, anything for Shmi, right?" Anakin states cheerfully. We all raise our goblets. I am taken back a little bit: It was not like Anakin had been very excited to go into surgery when I had asked him, but I am still happy he's thinking of it as favour rather than a sacrifice.

"From everything the council has spoken of, they are being very cautious with the chemicals for the transplant. Considering what happened with yerophyll during your pregnancy," Obi-Wan assures me. I'm glad that my pregnancy has been taken into consideration, but I wonder if they might be too cautious with the medicine. I know Anakin would rather be out in battle the day after, than stay bed written until he recovers.

The ground beneath my feet starts to shake. I fall clumsily off the bench onto the cool floor. Anakin jumps over the food covered table, grabbing his hilt from his belt. Master Dell and Obi-Wan scamper across to the window, closing steel shutter down upon the glass.

I clear the messy leaves and broken glass from my legs and follow Anakin to the door as the shaking stops. He peers over the frame of the entrance, like looking over a mysterious detonator.

"Follow me, slowly though." He whispers, prancing down the hall. At first I think the explosion happened somewhere near the infirmary- which makes my heart stop- but the smoke wisps from the opposite side of the temple.

Obi-Wan bellows from behind us, "I will check on Shmi, you two follow this corridor."

"Yes, Master." Anakin and I yell back to him, before continuing down the hallway. The smoke gets heavy and thick. I can nearly feel my lungs getting full with it. I wave my hand across the air in front of me, clearing the smoke before just for a quick few seconds. Great.

We soon discover where the explosion happened, of all places the laboratory. Yes, the exact place where numerous medical supplies sat, just waiting for a situation to be used in.

Small flickers of flames crack from the charred shelves; puddles of green, blue and yellow medicine cover the floor. Anakin gapes wordlessly at the smoldering room, feeling the exact same way I do.

We know because of this, the practicality of Anakin donating, and Shmi recovering anytime soon- is zero.


	8. Dismay

**Ahsoka's POV**

"_no, Master. I'm fine, just a little shaken." I mumble through the door way. Anakin doesn't look fooled. I can't lie.

He settles it right there. "Alright, Snips. I'm going to go find Obi-Wan and Shmi, while you?"

"Sleep, Anakin. That's it, just for a while." I say quickly. He nods, still a little disbelieving in me. I'm sure he hears the door slam as he walks down the hall.

I crash my face into my blankets, letting all of those tears I've held back for so long. My legs shiver and shake as I slam my fist repeatedly against my pillows.

Sure, none of the imported medicine was destroyed, just small vials and medical drams. The main reason I'm so upset was that we received a distress transmission from Chancellor Palpatine: he seems concerned that if he goes through with buying and delivering the foreign supplies, they will just be destroyed in the future by the Separatists again. He called it "futile spending.

The council had no choice but to go along with the Chancellor's decision. For now, the Anakin's surgery is postponed to a later date. But I don't think Shmi can wait that long. Sure she's fine for now, but just think another four months from now:

She could be back in that clear incubator, barely breathing and clinging to the last strand of life left in her. I sniff aggressively and roll over in my bed.

There is no way I'm going to fall asleep for a while, but is still hope I will.

The next morning, I join Master Dell in a sparring training session, in the lower catacombs of the temple. The room is surrounded with sparring staffs, holographic droids for combat. I lazily take a long brown staff from the rack, taking a short 'shoto' like hilt in my hand as well. I still think about Shmi as we ready ourselves at opposite ends of the room.

Master Dell- using a double ended staff- charges at me, where as I am supposed to myself. I clock my shoto staff of one end of his bow, and swing my long staff to the other end. We continue this for another hour, switching roles in training every ten minutes.

Later in the afternoon- when I am less depressed about the surgery- I go and have lunch in the cafeteria; alone, of course as I don't feel in a talkative mood. I mush through my meal with my fork, deciding that I'm not very hungry at all.

I avoid talking with the passing jedi in the long corridors as I strut to my dorm. Words seem completely useless at the moment.

My cover my body in warm blankets when I settle in to my bed. It is late mid-fall here on Coruscant. The ground is glazed with frost and snowflakes. It would be a few months from now when Shmi turns one.

Wow, one year. January fourteenth, I was lying in the temple's infirmary, waiting for Shmi to arrive. Then, the young girl I carried for nine months came to the jedi, around dinner time that day.

Then, a wave of realization hits me: Shmi may not live to see her first birthday. Another rush of tears pours down my face, before I can realize my fist-punctured pillow is drenched.

A knock on the door disturbs my tantrum. I wipe the glazed streams of tears from my cheeks and eyes with my sleeve and creak open the door.

Anakin stands solemnly with a box of yellow truffles from the market across town. He smiles lightly as he walks in my room. I slump down onto my bed, leaving the delicious truffles aside- for now. Anakin squats next to me. I know a conversation is yet to come.

"Tell me the truth: what's wrong?" Anakin bluntly asks. I turn to lock eyes with him, wondering where to start.

I bite my tongue as I start to explain.

"I remember the very day I found out I was going to have Shmi. I nearly flew head over heels. I would finally have someone I could call 'mine'. Now since she's been sick and in the infirmary for a while, I feel she is slowly drifting away from me, day by day," I continue. "I want to have those talks about the past, the war and the jedi with her when she is old enough to understand."

Anakin rubs my back as I start to cry again.

I speak through my tears, "When you agreed to donate for her, I got that feeling again: head over heels. But once again, the dream I seem to live has turns dark and gloomy. I can't deny that she may not live for Life Day, it's very possible."

"Ahsoka, you know the order is there for you. It's there for all of us when we need help, whether we want it or not." Anakin explains, handing me tissues from the truffle box, "Trust me, we will get those supplies for the surgery, whether that be today or tomorrow. I'll make sure it happens. I still will give anything and everything for Shmi. You know that right?"

I nod gravely. Anakin seems like he might cry as well, something I hate. It's odd to see such a strong role model breakdown.

"Okay, we'll leave it there, Snips. Shmi is fine. I saw her today and the doctors said she was still in a stable condition." Anakin says.

This ripples over my tears, making them dry up like they were hit by the sun instantly. Shmi was healthy for now, and as soon as those supplies arrive, she will be back to normal.

Anakin cracks open the chocolate truffles, handing me one on a dry tissue. I chew on the gooey fudge and wipe away the remaining tears and lean back in my bed.

Anakin is about to leave for bed when I stop him at the door.

"Wait! Anakin, the council doesn't have control over the delivery of the medical supplies. How can _you_ get it here faster than they can?"

My Master smirks, patting me on my shoulder.

"I told you: _I'll make sure it happens."_


	9. Bargaining

**Anakin's POV**

I detour towards the hangar, skipping dinner tonight. I need to take immediate action if I want the supplies delivered anytime soon.

My pull the hood of my cloak forward over my scalp; I hope this will hide my identity from the others in the hangar. Though I don't think I will have to:

Scattered droid technicians work on various transport vehicles, some welding, and some screwing. They won't notice a jedi leave. They're too focused on their work to look up.

My starfighter gleams in the sunset as I inch closer to it. The sun hides behind orange and purple clouds, a sure sign of snow for tonight. Ahsoka loved snowfall, and Shmi enjoyed watching the flakes twirl in the wind this past February. Another reason I need to get these supplies immediately: I don't want to miss any of those moments with Shmi.

I enter the coordinates for the Senate building and fly out of the hangar, into the already beginning snowfall.

I decide to avoid the front entrance of the Senate building; I remember I don't want to attract attention. I park my fighter in the back landing pad, and hurry inside as the snow strengthens into a blizzard.

"Master, are you there?"

I cover my comlink with my voice, concealing Ahsoka's scratchy voice.

"Yeah Snips, I'm in the Senate right now." I don't want to disturb the any senators. But it seems my accusations are incorrect again: the hallways are almost as empty as the hangar. I don't see Padme, Bail, Jar Jar or anyone around. It's not that late to begin with.

I assume the blizzard acted as a reason to postpone a meeting, so most of the politicians are probably in their offices.

"Oh okay, Master. I assume you'll tell me later?"

I laugh, "You know me so well."

I swoop down the main corridor to a familiar turbolift to the Chancellor's office.

When I enter the quaint office, the Chancellor sits at his desk, speaking with a Senator whose identity I don't know. His arms flailing as he tells a wild story that I am familiar with.

I am about to knock on the open door frame, before the Chancellor notices me at the door. He makes a waving motion to the Senator, who leaves. I walk in and take a seat across the Chancellor.

"Ah Anakin, how are you today? The snow keeping you on your toes?" The Chancellor greets me, shaking my hand.

"Oh, yes Chancellor. Surely not my ideal autumn that's for sure." I say. He grins and takes and slides some documents under his desk. I glare out the large panoramic window, know exposed behind the Chancellor's chair. The snow rages on outside, only the orange and yellow headlights of speeders visible through the sheet of frigid cotton.

"So, what is the matter at hand? Since I doubt you came to talk about the weather." The Chancellor puts his hands in his lap and prepares for me to speak.

I don't want to mess up my bargain for supplies, so I take a deep breath and then start.

"Well, I wanted to speak about the need for supplies, for my padawan's daughter." I start, "I'm afraid that the need for them is more eminent than you may think."

"Hmm, are you suggesting I don't know the full story? I assume I was trusted to make the right decision when I was voted into power." The Chancellor accuses me with a sneer.

"Oh, no. I believe- no- I _know _you are a very just Chancellor. I am just shaken from the attacks on the temple. It seems they are getting worse each time." I apologize. I never did mean that in an offensive way; however the Chancellor did have a short fuse. If you said the wrong thing- even unintentionally- it could set him off.

"I agree, Skywalker. Surely the circumstances are enough to drive someone paranoid." He taps his bony fingers in thought.

"Is there any way you could arrange for the medical equipment and such to be delivered sooner than later? Shmi has these short bursts of energy, but it's not enough to last her for very long." I nearly beg, lowering the tone in my voice; I'd hate to set him off again.

The Chancellor sits up from his chair, walks over to the window and just stares into the blizzard. I feel like I might have irritated him once more, but he snaps back to reality and turns to me.

"I suppose so, Anakin. It would be something I would have to arrange with the Senate." The Chancellor says, after taking a long, exasperated huff.

"Oh thank you, Chancellor. I will tell Ahsoka-"

"Wait. Are you completely happy with your bargain? The risk of the supplies being stolen or destroyed would increase with your decision. And I'm not sure I will be able to associate for another load if they do." The Chancellor says. He does have a point. The temple has enough to worry about with the war. They don't need to have a separate squadron of clones guarding the supplies for days to come.

The surgery would have to happen as soon as the supplies are delivered. The risk would certainly be high, but we need to take the chance. Even if we need to bargain with pirates or Outer Rim scum, the council would much rather do that than lose one of their own due to their own worries.

"Yes Chancellor. I completely understand and I'm sure the council will as well." I agree, shaking his hand.

"Very well than, Anakin. I hope to contact you soon with good news. Happy Holidays." The Chancellor sits down in his desk, patting my outstretched hand.

"You too, Chancellor."

He smiles and I assume it is time for me to leave. I take one last look at the weather outside (still blistering snow) through the window and march towards the door.

"Anakin."

I turn around on my heel.

"Yes Chancellor?" I ask, considering our conversation to be over before.

"This surgery that you have offered to go through, is it painful?"

"Um, I assume so, sir. But I do have a while to recover after the procedure though."

The Chancellor sighs, "You don't have to do this you know, Anakin."

"No sir, I _want_ to. I would do anything for Ahsoka or Shmi."

"Anything?"

I repeat that very word, _"Anything."_

The Chancellor resumes his documents in the quiet, clicking open the blue pen I had given him for Life Day the last year, but before he does he mutters something in whisper:

"Interesting."

Maybe the Chancellor really understands what I am going through. I know he would help me through any difficult situation. Besides, he knows what's best, right?


	10. Vision

**Ahsoka's POV**

I hum my favourite tune as I stride confidently down the North corridor of the temple. Absolutely nothing can bring me down now.

About an hour ago, Anakin informed me of his trip to the Senate building, his bargaining with the Chancellor and the final decision. Shmi would have a healthy life from here on and no more daily trips to the infirmary, for either of us. Of course, the supplies won't be in the temple for two days, but the Chancellor has arranged for special security to escort the jedi to get them on Mandalore. Since we the order is trading with the Trade Federation, the rendezvous point is on a neutral planet.

The snow has stopped for now, but I am near positive it will start up before midnight. As for now, long, frail ice cycles coat every window and crevice outside. The sun was gone as well, but the ice still flushed with colour of dusk traffic.

The buzz around the temple seemed to change as well due to Anakin's journey to the Senate. I suppose news travels faster than I had thought yesterday or the day before.

I cross the large foyer of the temple, decorated with festive wreaths sown with jewels and encrusted with glass beads at every leaf. The temple sure went all out for Feranum, which I enjoyed every year. Annually, the temple changes the colour of its stain glass aperture around Feranum, using the trend of spirit during the holiday. None of the colours are symbolic, they just change yearly. I notice now the window is a thick yellow, changing the floor below from marble to a twirling sun surface.

I lean over a banister taking in the beauty of the glass structure, remembering when the window was scarlet red or midnight blue in past years; it truly is more like a masterpiece than I mere window. Almost like a representation of what the jedi stand for.

"Padawan Tano?"

Master Ti breaks my thought as I turn to see her friendly face, smiling with her big violet eyes.

"Oh, hello Master Ti, how are you?"

"Very well thank you. However, I care to inform you that Master Yoda requests your presence in the meditation room." Master Ti says, tilting her neck to eye the aperture behind me.

I nod, wave goodbye and ascend the staircase closest. Most staircases reach the medication room in time, so I don't take a certain one.

I knock softly on the dense metal door, they soon sliding open under my knuckles. Master Yoda sits on a circular orange cushion, surrounded by three other seats. The walls are dark and wooden shades cover the slightest crack of every window. The room seems a lot more shadowy and peaceful than I remember. I take the cushion opposite Master Yoda and settle into a meditation position as he is.

I clear all my thoughts and worries (not that I have many at the moment), and drift into a middle state of mind. I still hear the hushed city noise over my free roaming mind.

"Padawan, much to say, I do," Master Yoda clears his throat, as Master Ti did moments ago. "Here to discuss Shmi, you are."

Shmi? Well, I suppose there must be more to talk about. Maybe the surgery date? Her current condition? Who knows.

"Yes, Master. Where shall we start?"

He breathes heavily and begins, "Informed me of medical requirements, your Master has. Look forward to surgery, I do."

I nod, still unsure of our conversation's purpose.

"Time we start discussing your daughter's jedi career, I believe. Channel the force padawan. See what cannot be seen, by ordinary citizens. Discover her true mentor, you must."

I close my eyes harder and scope out the darkness that is the future.

_A young jedi, Togruta, charges a battlefront of an icy planet. The girl's squadron gallops behind her, blasting the droids hidden behind snow drifts for cover. She dodges the oncoming bullets with ease, her eyes still set on the tank across an icy stretch._

_When the blaster fire becomes stronger, she emits a sapphire saber from her belt, taking no time and slicing into the nearest droid. She continues down the valley, into the main nest of droids. _

_The bullets come at full pace and she forcefully pushes a line of droids into the frosty oblivion. The tank settles its cannon directly at her. She hops up and lands on the neck of the cannon, stabbing it at three distinct points. The iron arm barley hangs on as she pries open the top hatch._

_She slips down into the tanks pilot duct, throws out a disoriented droid and takes command. Her instinct tells her to drive the cannon near the cliff of the gorge, dropping it down into the command point below._

_The tank inches towards the cliff, before she makes her escape out at the last second. The large iron machine explodes on impact with the ground below. Plumes of orange, black and grey swarm the valley now, the rest of the girl's clones joining her in victory._

"_Excellent work, Commander Tano." The leader of the pack says, his blue armour covered in the raining soot, "Almost as good as the General."_

"_Very funny. Lead the men back to the base." She orders friendly. The aging clone nods and waves his arm back to his fellow soldiers._

_The girl's comlink alerts her in thought. She answers, as a full grown woman of the same species answers. _

"_Padawan, has the command space been destroyed?" The woman answers._

"_Yes Master. Have you and Master Skywalker accomplished your plan?" The girl responds._

"_You mean his plan, right?" The woman jokes._

"_Yes mother- I mean Master."_

_The girl catches up to the men, congratulating them on a job well done._

I nearly fall off the cushion back in reality.

Master Yoda awakens as well, "What did you see, Padawan?"

I rub my eyes, almost not believing I am back in reality.

"Well, I saw a girl- a jedi. She was in command of a group of clones. At first I thought it was me, but it wasn't: I think it was Shmi."

Master Yoda breaths agreeing with my statement, "Yes indeed. Saw your vision too, I did. Very odd, very misshapen."

"What do you mean, Master."

"Think you to be Shmi's rightful Master, any jedi would think. The very planet where you were impregnated, was present. The huddle of close friends of your Master and yours. However, incomplete, the vision remains." Master Yoda draws open a curtain in the room, revealing the cold night the temple has been used to for the past few weeks.

"Well, the future is always in motion. So, maybe this whole vision is just an example of that." I say, trying to make sense of everything. Master Yoda has stated that no one can truly predict the future, as a simple decision like what to eat for a meal or a difficult one like waging a war can make a change the same way.

"Right Padawan, you could be. Further investigation and time must be taken. For the moment, Shmi's true Master, you remain."

I hide my true excitement in another question, "Are you positive Master?"

"To be taken for granted your bond with one another is not. Like any other your situation is not. Tell the answer, time will."

I nod in agreement, getting up from my cushion and leaving without another word. This whole scenario with Shmi and I plays out in my mind in two distinct ways:

On one hand, I will continue to have a special relationship with Shmi, past her apprenticeship.

On the other hand: this whole dream where I am walking on clouds, hangs in the balance of this war.

Our life would still be a small puzzle piece in the Clone Wars. Is that really_ all_ as great as I think?


	11. Obtain

**Obi-Wan's POV**

"Anakin, can you at least tell me where we are going?"

My former padawan races down the hangar bay towards an awaiting gunship. He had said earlier "_let's go, Master", _but that was it. I of course was curious enough to follow Anakin, aside from the simple explanation. From the furrow in his brow and the briskness in his walk, I assume wherever we are going is important.

The gunship's door creaks open, revealing a full squadron of clones, waiting for take-off patiently.

"Master, we're going to Mandalore." Anakin announces, helping me up into the gunship. Mandalore? Why in the world would we be going there? Deathwatch has been quiet, and it is not like a neutral planet would call out of the blue for assistance.

I take my seat next to Anakin, hoping for some answers before we land.

"Why are we going to Mandalore, Anakin?" I ask over the hum of the engines.

Anakin turns his mouth to face my ear, "The Chancellor has arranged the medical supplies to be dropped off on Mandalore, you know for the surgery?"

Oh yes. Ahsoka had mentioned the supplies yesterday, but I don't recall her saying anything about Mandalore.

I nod and Anakin continues as we hover out of the hangar.

"He arranged the rendezvous to be on a neutral planet, not giving the Federation any upper hand- those Seperatist liars. Just to be safe, I want to get there earlier than I arranged." Anakin explains.

I totally agree with him-for once. The Trade Federation are not to be trusted, especially when we arrange terms. I do see many ways for this trade to go wrong. I'm glad Anakin had taken precautions, I just wished he had informed me earlier.

"Everything is in order, Skywalker. Ah, Kenobi nice to see you minus the bandages."

I turn to shake Dell's hand. The last time he saw me I was layered head to toe in gauze. I rub the permanent scars on my forearms from Nilban. According to the doctors in the temple, I had made a full recovery a week ago, but I still felt weak.

An hour later or so, the gunship lands on Mandalore. It was a beautiful planet on the outside, but it hid many secrets on the inside.

We unload the troops, but order them to stay idle at the ship. We don't want to set off any droids if the plan is going smoothly. Instead Anakin, Dell and I will travel to the meeting point alone.

"Alright, men. You have been instructed. General Kenobi will contact you if things go awry. If such a situation arises, bring the ship around to landing point." Dell announces to the troops, before hopping on the back of my speeder.

"Just like Felucia, huh Kenobi?" Dell chuckles in my ear. I remember back to the day we went on a mission without our mentors. After a large ambush on Felucia and our supplies and vehicles were destroyed, we were forced to ride a tiny, one person speeder we fixed from a scrapyard nearby back to base. The same dilemma applies here, as we only had enough room to fit two speeders in the gunship.

Unfortunately, Anakin had managed to acquire one to himself.

"Correct, quite the same."

After a short ride through the streets of Mandalore (incognito with brown cloaks), we arrive at the surprisingly desolate meeting point. Anakin had planned quite efficiently. But it seems that the security the Chancellor had sent to oversee the deal was absent as well.

"See anything?" Dell and I ask Anakin, who has stuck binoculars to his eyes. He shakes his head to us, and we follow him off the speeders. We see no sign of any ship coming towards us. Not the best start to a deal. I hope Anakin and Dell can maintain their calmness _if_ and when the Federation comes, for being too late.

I take out my pair of binoculars and survey the area once more. At first, nothing is moving at all, until I take a closer look at the pillars across the yard. Someone is barely alive, leaning weakly against the pole.

I run over to the man, wearing blue clone armour: it's the Chancellor's guard. I lift off his helmet and see his brutal scars over his neck and face. The worst wound is the stream of blood emitting from his temple. A bullet wound no doubt.

"T-the supplies! They h-have them!" the clone breathes. His brown eyes becoming heavy and he battles to keep them open.

"Who has them?" I shake him in and out of consciousness. Anakin and Dell catch up to me, looking around for any signs of his men: nothing.

"I saw the sup-supplies myself. They are legit! D-dooku, he got them h-here. We were ambushed. We had n-no chance to defend!"

Without a chance to ask a question, the man dies with cough of blood splattering over his armour, turning the metal purple.

"Anakin, get the clones over he-"

A hyena-droid screeches overhead, dropping bomb down onto the platform. I pull the clone tight to me and gallop to Anakin and Dell's position. I can tell the two are about to start attacking, but I stop them before they can reach for their belts.

"No! Deflect, don't attack. We don't want the temple to be blamed for this!"

Anakin and Dell nod, but I can tell that they aren't happy about it. I lay the clone down on the pillar, far from the dropping bombs. A wave of droids, beige and silver, march towards us, blasting the pillars to crumbs.

As Dell deflects the bullets from our position, I try to find where the supplies are sitting. They could be in disguise as a regular wooden crate, but I cannot be sure. Feeling confused, I look around for something to help me. My eye catches the wrist of the silent guard.

I slide to the safety of a pillar, and tear the comlink off his armour. The crate is described as being heavily armoured, in silver plating. That makes sense, but I still have to find it.

I waddle along the wall of the platform, Anakin and Dell providing an accidental distraction. I scan the untouched barrack behind the line of droids, until I see a gleaming cube in the sun. That has to be it.

I skip along platform, unnoticed by the droids. As I reach the crate, touch my comlink with a single finger. Dell's lead man, Flint, responds. I order him to bring the ship around (reminding him not to fire at the droids).

I stay huddled behind the crate, thinking it perhaps is bulletproof.

Anakin had managed to maintain his self-control: he deflects bullets away from himself and Dell, careful not to hit any droids. Though, I can tell Dell is having a more difficult time with our tactic. I can still see the lust in his eyes for broken metal. But I know he has as much self-control as Anakin, maybe even more.

As most of the droids scatter around the platform- trying to get a better aim- Flint's ship arrives. I wave up to the sky, the whirlwind of air swirling around me. The bottom hatch of the ship drops down a contractible cable, which I wrap around the perimeter of the supply crate numerous times. I doubt that it is the lightest crate anyways.

Just as I finish the last tie around the cube, the droids catch on: they return fire at me, and I cannot help but take cover behind the cube. I still pound on the cable, which picks up the crate in mid-air with me still clinging to its edges.

I flail around as the supplies are lifted up to the gunship. The droids continue to fire at the opposite side of the crate, only for the bullets to deflect off with a loud _ping_. My accusation that the crate was bulletproof was correct.

Anakin and Dell reach a point below me. I toss down the remaining length of cable, to which they latch onto. As the ship moves forward, the crate is pulled into its hull. I straddle onto the door's ledge, thankful for a _ground. _Anakin and Dell roll into the ship in a similar fashion, both exasperated from the ambush.

"Anakin, can you contact the council? Tell them the supplies are with us." I gasp, clinging to my robes and feeling the thick beat below them. Anakin taps onto his comlink as Dell goes to examine the supplies.

I however, lay flat onto the cool floor of the ship, somewhat soothing to my aching back.

After nearly escaping a bomb explosion on Nilban, an attack when I was recovering and today- I've had enough ambushes for a life time.


	12. Sureal

**Ahsoka's POV**

Shmi fortunately finished her dinner earlier than I had expected. So I decided to bring her down to greet Anakin at the temple's entrance. He hadn't contacted me since he left Mandalore, so I expect there is nothing urgent to tell me. The supplies are in a suitable condition from what he had told me, so I expect good news upon his arrival.

I tuck Shmi tightly in a blanket I had started to weave since I gave birth. I hadn't continued it in a while, so the strands of purple and blue bantha yarn are still in uneven strands. Though, Shmi seems salivate on its corner every time I bring it to her, so I decided to leave it how it is for now.

The snow storm outside had started to turn to sleet, the fluffy snowflakes turning to strands of dewy water in the blistering wind. Not the most spectacular sight to see so constantly in a day.

Once we stop at the temple doors, I fold over the blanket and let Shmi glare out the window behind us. She squats down on her knees and taps on the glass, making swirls in the foggy pane. I hardly pay attention to her laughing face as she traces a crude design of Master Yoda's head- or as she calls him "Yoki".

My mind seems to take over as we sit in silence. The rushing events of the past flush back in to my subconscious. It had not even been a year ago since I gave birth, but I would have been a few months pregnant, just returning to the temple from Nilban. I've been ecstatic for Shmi's upcoming birthday granted I would be here or not. No matter, I will still be with her in spirit.

"A little tired, Snips?"

I my arms fly around Anakin before I can fathom he's arrived. He flings Shmi up in his arms, her laugh becoming shriller each time she gets bounced around. Obi-Wan and Master Dell enter behind me, a squad of clones pushing a silver crate, I assume to be the supplies.

Obi-Wan steps forward, patting his hand on my shoulder, "The mission was a success. Though, we hadn't expected a droid battalion to be waiting for us."

My mouth flops open, "You were ambushed?"

"A little more than that." Dell motions to his bloody shoulder blade, then to Anakin's scratched face.

"That's unfortunate, Master." I grimace at his wound. I had never expected a simple pick-up scenario could have such disastrous results. From what Anakin had mentioned about his meeting with the Chancellor, everything was going to run smoothly.

Anakin, Shmi and I say goodbye to Obi-Wan and Dell who were going to deliver the supplies to the infirmary. For safety reasons, the surgery was scheduled for tomorrow morning.

Anakin still seemed content for surgery, so I have no real worries for tonight: the three of us are going to watch _The Hecla Moil Show_ on the holonet. The show had temporarily been on hiatus since I was on it a few months ago. The Senate did not agree with putting a jedi on the show, though the Chancellor arranged it. The show was put on a temporary halt until further notice.

Anakin and I push together our cots, creating a larger more comfortable bed. We plop Shmi in the middle with a bottle and tune in to the holonet.

Hecla walks out onto stage with a bejewelled cane and a lavish robe. Of course, a few models accompany him to his seat, like they had for years. They each had a signature style gown, and a matching headdress to match. I remember my cream gown I had worn on the show. It still hung in my armour, singed near the bottom, but sparkling everywhere else. I refused to get it cleaned when the temple offered. To this day, I have no clue why.

The applause is thunderous from behind the camera. I assume because of the show's much anticipated return. All around Coruscant, signs, flyers and the occasional ship would fly overhead, with the talk show host's face plastered over the side. It had become one of those things you would smirk at, but not really acknowledge fully.

Hecla takes a couple of bows before he sits, the gorgeous models disappearing behind the curtains.

Of course, Anakin thinks that Hecla is too charismatic for his liking, or a little too confident. However, I see a more diplomatic side of the host than he may. Hecla continues to speak about how happy he is to have his show back, cracking a pun every now and then to keep the audience interested. I find it quite amusing, but Anakin just tickles Shmi's stomach, though I can tell he is holding back laughter.

The audience grows quiet when I tune back in to the show. I listen closely to understand the reason.

"-and they just won't leave her, or her child alone. Talk about disrespect."

I soon realise that he is talking about Shmi and I, and how the Separatists keep the plots of destruction for the both of us going. I can hardly believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. If he got _cancelled _for having me on the show, I can hardly imagine what will happen when_ this_ comes into question.

"- in fact I propose a toast, to the young jedi and her daughter. And if the Separatists ever dare to attack the jedi again, they'll have to go through me first- or my entourage."

The audience's thunderous applause returns with burst of laughter as well. I still have goose-bumps from his earlier statement. Was he really this committed to our protection? I'd better let this settle down before talking about it in public.

For a couple of minutes, the three of us just sit in silence. Shmi plays with her montral's tips as Anakin and I just exchange looks. After a while, the ease of conversation making returns like an old friend, who had been gone for too long.

Anakin has to go prep for surgery, so he offered to take Shmi down to the infirmary on his way. I say goodbye, after he helps me rearrange the furniture back to normal. I rustle under the covers and drift to sleep, feeling a little- important, if that makes any real sense. Though I can never be too sure what is real and what is just

I mean, I never thought I would have a child, and here I am. One who is soon to be healthy, like any other _jedi _child, right?


	13. Recovery

**Ahsoka's POV**

This rag definitely not helping very much: each time I would go to wipe Anakin's chest; the blood would just smear even more. I decided I would just let the blood dry a bit, so it would flake off when I rubbed it with a rag.

I drop the rag to the ground with a _splat_, and sit on the edge of Anakin's bed. He had been weaving in and out of consciousness for the past few hours. So, to waste time I just aimlessly check over his oxygen tank, as he wasn't very talkative- even when he was awake. The doctor stated he was stable, so they left, and I have been the only one with him in the infirmary.

The doctors instead went to conduct Shmi's surgery. They said to me that the surgery wouldn't take as long as Anakin's had, so I expect to see her before dark. At least, I hope I do.

Anakin's chest had started to bleed from the scar again. I don't waste time with the rag, and instead use my sleeve to wipe the blood. His chest is still warm and hard, but it seems to me his blood has run cold. I merely swab the liquid up on my sleeve, and wash it down the sink drain. Not the _cleanest_ way to remove the excess blood, but it was more effective.

Maybe I should have use Anakin's spare robe in the corner of the room? No matter, better on my sleeve than dripping all over the place. Just as I come back from cleaning my sleeve, Anakin groans painfully. I rush over to hush him. I help him it up in his bed, wipe the sweat from his forehead, neck and pecks, and settle him back under the covers.

"A-Ahsoka? Is that you?"

I nod, even though he still has his eyes shut. I really do hate so see Anakin like this. He reacted the same way when I was bed written and pregnant. I had never known until now, seeing him groan and paw at the air in front of him, that I have the same paternal trait over Anakin.

I just resume my position at the end of my bed, though I still feel guilty. I slip in beside Anakin, under the thick infirmary blanket, and place an arm around him. iHiHis groaning stops immediately after I massage his forearm lightly. Maybe all he needed was someone there, physically more than spiritually. I hope everything will be back to normal soon, wait. I know.

A week later, Anakin is released from the infirmary. He was cleared earlier than the doctors had estimated earlier, but he was more than happy to get out of there. He was in a much better condition than he was last time, regardless of how long it had been. His scar across his chest was less bloody, but I still had to clean it now and then.

Anakin was never the one to admit he wasn't well, but his body preceded him.

"I'll get it, Snips. No problem." He mutters as I offer to get him a glass of water. I gently push him back down into hid bed and continue to the latrine. The familiar glass sat on the edge of the sink, almost waiting for me.

I bring the full cup out to Anakin, who gulps it down greedily. I wipe off sweat from his chest and sit down next to him.

I snap back to common sense as I eye his pale face. I need to help him recover faster.

"Master, do you see that robe over there?" I ask, pointing to my grey cloak, which has grown too small over the past few months. He nods, so I continue.

"Can, you bring it over here? With the force?" I say, brushing the hair back from his face.

Anakin gulps down the last of his water, his eyes still locked on the hanging cloak, "Uh, I guess so."

He shuts his eyes, outstretches his hand and channels the force. I can see sweat forming on his forehead as he continues to concentrate. My hands get just as clammy as I hope for the best.

Unfortunately, the robe just collapses off the hook, into a lump on the floor. He pounds the bed in frustration. I too am I little upset. This failure is not a very good sign of improvement. That aside, I ask him to try again, with something else.

"Okay good try, how about that pillow on the other bed?" I motion to the bed opposite his. I decided to pick something a little closer this time, helping him out a _little_ bit more. I cross my fingers just as Anakin straightens up, focusing yet again.

I suspect the same result as the cloak, but I get something a little bit better: the pillow hovers in mid-air, before lumping beneath my feet.

I nearly jump for joy, "Great! But let's see if you can bring something right to us."

"Okay," He seems a little more confident this time, "here it goes."

He circles around the room for something to use, until I silently point to a sculpture of a tower on the armour. Anakin outstretches his hand once more. I can almost predict that the sculpture will move right to us, I just know it.

The shards of glass connect with my face before I can make an effort to stop them. I collapse to the ground in a huff, cradling my wounded cheek.

"Ahsoka!"

Anakin makes a quick effort to help me up, but I think it was slower than he intended it to be. I feel his dewy palms lift my under arms until I'm standing. My cheek has gone numb, so I take this as an opportunity to pick out the shards without serious pain.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I didn't mean it. I couldn't help it; it was like it was controlling me." He begs for forgiveness. I can't speak clearly, so instead I just wrap my arms around his neck in thanks.

Because as much as I am in pain, I'm happier he has the force back under his belt.

I step figuratively around the sculptures shards which decorate the floor like stars in the sky. The full extent of my injury is not revealed until I get to the latrine mirror. Luckily, the wound is not more than a scratch and some blood.

I wash my face with water, before exiting one more to Anakin. I am about to congratulate him, but I find he's quite comfortably asleep, tuckered out from today.

I laugh to myself, before clicking off the lamp and leaving for bed.


	14. Proud

**Obi-Wan's POV**

How much did I put in last time? No matter. I pour the remaining crystals of formula into the glass bottle without hesitation. Besides, it isn't like Shmi would turn down a warm bottle of milk. The pearly rocks remind me of the cascading snowflakes that were flowing just steps outside. I screw on the rubber nipple and stride over to the bassinet. Shmi's little palms outstretch to the bottle, before she practically pulls it from my grip with amazing strength for a child.

She gulps down the milk greedily, biting on the pap of the nearly empty bottle furiously. I was happy she enjoyed the bottle. I guess my measurements of formula and milk was more accurate than I had believed. Ahsoka knew the exact amounts, but I had never thought to ask her until now. The downside of waiting to give Shmi her bottle was that she had to be burped.

After she gasps at the completion of her drink, Shmi gapes open her mouth, almost waiting for the gas to exit her full stomach.

I lift Shmi for her crib, cradle her over my shoulder, and gently pat her lower back in time, slowly moving my way up her tiny body. Her lekku bounce as I pat quicker, until the bubble of gas bursts from her mouth. She giggles at the odd sound as I lower her into the white bassinet. I sigh, hardly believing that others do this every day across the galaxy. Ahsoka must really have her work cut out for her.

Where was Ahsoka anyways? Shmi had been left in my care as she had a meeting to attend with Master Yoda about two hours ago. I hope everything has been running smoothly. Then again, sessions with Master Yoda are not the simplest to attend. I remember the past sessions I have had, where I had walked into a room equipped with a mine, and had to destroy it before it exploded. Fortunately, Master Yoda explained that this was all a test, to engage common sense and strategy. I had been pretty annoyed with the session, but understood its importance.

I slump back into a large leather chair, just as Ahsoka creeps into the nursery: she must think Shmi is asleep. However, Shmi is doing quite the opposite. She bangs on the railing of the crib, babbling in her own language.

Ahsoka lifts Shmi into her arms, taking a seat just across from me on the bench. Shmi continues to speak to her mother, telling her about her day no doubt. Ahsoka nods jokingly, and I can't help but laugh a little as well.

"Thank you, Master for watching Shmi. Out of her guardians, you certainly make her happy." Ahsoka greets me. Guardians are jedi who watch over others for safety reasons when other guidance was not available. Master Qui- Gon was a watcher over Anakin and Anakin over Padme during the assassination attempts. Though, when Shmi was born, the council assigned Anakin and I to be guardians over her. We have the authority to watch Shmi without alerting the council beforehand.

"No problem at all, Ahsoka. How did your meeting go with Master Yoda?" I ask as Ahsoka sets a drowsy Shmi down into the crib once more.

She quickly takes a look outside before answering, "Um, it was good. We just spoke about Shmi's future again. Nothing big." Ahsoka keeps glaring at the blizzard outside, almost unsure at her next move.

I bite my lip in confusion, "Something is troubling you, young one."

She sits back down on the wooden bench and sighs an ever too familiar breath, "Master Yoda wants to speed up Shmi's jedi training, and start it soon. He wants her to observe an initiate meditation ritual, which is supposed to strengthen one's connection with the force."

"Well, how soon?" I ask. Ahsoka fiddles with her fingers and doesn't speak. Only soft snores from the crib can be heard over the silence.

"Um," She starts, "tonight."

I nearly fall off my chair. Tonight? Would he not have wanted to wait until another date, when Shmi was a little older? I guess he knows what is best for Shmi, probably having to make hard decisions like this before. Then again, not for a jedi born baby.

"And where does he want this ritual to take place? Here in the temple?" I myself have never attended an initiate ritual, but have heard nothing but good things from others who have been present.

"No, there is one starting on Kamur in a couple of hours. He wants to go to that one." She explains more clearly. Kamur? The planet is all too familiar, and is infamous for its active lava geysers and volcanic regions. It probably isn't the most hospitable place to send a group of jedi children.

"It probably isn't the safest to just fly to Kamur with just the two of you, the Thanu race there aren't very friendly. They'll murder any stray visitors." I suggest to Ahsoka, even though I know she could handle the species without complication.

"I'm sure they aren't _that_ bad, Master," Ahsoka says, with a wide smile, "but you can come with if you'd like."

"I just might take you upon your offer, Ahsoka." I bundle up my brown cloak, help Ahsoka wake Shmi, and head down to the hangar.

The cruiser shoots through hyperspace like a knife through butter. I nearly get thrown back as we exit the stream of space. Ahsoka remains still and steady, with Shmi cradled in her arms. We had switched our cold winter gear for less thick robes, as Kamur is still in its spring season.

We approach the coal grey coloured planet, which seems to be bursting at its seams with flowing lava visible from space.

We land on the planet unevenly, as one of the landing gear stomped on a mound of ash. I help Ahsoka off the ship, before following the clone accompaniment to the desolate temple just across the terrain. Other jedi follow behind us: studious Aayla Secura accompanies a Rodian jedi child, the rebellious jedi master Quinlan Vos brings a tiny human initiate and aging Tera Sinube waddles with his cane in one hand, a giggling Quarren infant in his other. Quite a sight to see a Quarren jedi, very rare they are to be strong in the force.

We slowly follow the escort to the entrance to the remote temple, until he states that no non-force users are allowed beyond the entrance. The eleven of us proceed into the dim lit halls of the temple, each torch supported around a grey statue of fallen jedi. I could have sworn I heard the human child start to cry as the light darkens to shadows, but then again, I cannot be sure.

"Are you sure where we are going, Master?" Ahsoka whispers into my ear from within the darkness. I am about to shrug when I realize she is unable to see me.

I clear my throat so I can speak quietly. "Not entirely," I glare at the glowing torches, which begin to change colour from red to blue, then back to orange. "I myself have not been here before."

We continue until down the narrow corridors before the lighting changes dramatically. The flames flare and the room returns to a brilliant white shade. The circular room just in front of us peels open its door like an exotic fruit, before we are permitted to enter.

"Take a seat anywhere, fellow jedi."

I am startled as a jedi professor pats me on the back as she passes. At least, I think it's a jedi: The woman is definetly part cyborg. Her left shoulder is replaced with a chrome patch and her lower chin has scratches of silver visible from under the skin. Though, the rest of her face is perfectly untouched, and her auburn hair falls to her shoulders in thick curls.

Ahsoka pulls on my robe to sit down, pulling me back into reality. I must have been staring.

The woman, pulling her hair back into a braid, pricks each of the children's fingers before the session begins. None of the children, not even the human, start to tear up: they all take the needle confidently. In fact, Shmi bounces happily on Ahsoka's lap as her finger gets pricked. I can't help than giggle as she cheers with her hands flailing in the air.

The woman scrapes the blood onto plastic chips and scans them under a screen, the only electronic object in the room. Besides velvet red curtains similar to the ones in the temple, and sitting cushions, the room is practically empty. I assume she is testing to see if the children are who they say they are. After four simultaneous beeps, the session begins.

"Okay children, fellow jedi knights, I am Master Jula Hun-Ri, trainer of jedi initiates here on Kamur," She begins. I can understand the children cannot comprehend exactly why they are here, but I suppose it is formal for her to address the initiates as well. "Simple enough, chaperones, I will assist the younglings with creating a force aura first then move on to simple force techniques."

The five of us nod and squat the children on the floor in front of us. First, the Human jedi, lifts his arms, twirls them like a propeller, and levitates himself up into mid-air. Not entirely impressive, considering he is the eldest here.

Next the Rodian child is asked to try. Aayla confidently nudges him forward to the middle of the carpet. She mimics Jula's exact movements, before she herself floats inches off the ground. She seems to have the upper hand on the Human, until she slumps onto the ground. She seems to tear up before nestling into Aayla's lap.

The Quarren baby starts to twirl in mid-air as soon as he lifts upwards. Extremely impressive. I can tell Ahsoka is getting a tiny bit jealous; her face flushes with colour as she witnesses the child's performance. When Shmi is asked to step forward, Ahsoka smiles with excitement as Shmi confidently sits up.

She closes her eyes and slowly rises off the ground, hovering strong in the silent room. Just as she starts to lean forward, I believe the worst. She's going to fall! I stride forward until I realize what is happening instead: She tumbles around in mid-air, laughing and giggling like always. To top it all off, Ahsoka beams wider than ever as she sees Master Jula clap at the performance.

"Well done, little one. You will make the order proud!"

The other escorts clap as I rest my hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. She glares back gingerly, beaming even wider. I step to get the hovering Shmi, who still claps and giggles in circles.

All of a sudden, I feel the gravity shift from underneath me. I clasp at the air in front of me as I sift into the air like hot steam. My legs wrap around above me before I float completely upside down. What is going on?

I almost reach for my lightsaber, startled and confused. Until I see Shmi still hovering and holding out her tiny palm towards me. She levitates me with complete ease. The rest of the room gapes in awe at the sight. Even Ahsoka tries to get Shmi to stop. But I don't mind really. However, I suppose Master Jula is right:

Shmi will make the order proud, one day of course.


	15. Complicate

**Ahsoka's POV**

As Master Jula tells the escorts to seat the children into her pram, I can't help but hold onto Shmi's jumper a little tighter. In the past, it has seemed whenever we leave each other, things go wrong. Horribly wrong. I think Master Jula believes all jedi younglings to be the same fussy, giggly, self-minded children the galaxy has come to know. Shmi is nothing like that. In fact, she is more than that.

I massage Shmi's montrails as the other children are loaded in the carriage. I know I am not invisible, but I can at least try. Until Master Jula's hand stretches out to us. I kiss Shmi's forehead and hold her out to the woman, whose fingers seem as cold as her heart. The carriage of children leave seconds later, now leaving the five escorts to walk to the dining hall. We are instructed by one of the service droids to wait there until the final stage of the session finishes.

I can't say I am very happy to go have a meal. The time change on this planet has gotten to me, and I feel like I ate an hour ago, rather before we left Coruscant. Master Aayla and Master Sinube exchange banter, while Obi-Wan and Master Vos catch up since they last met. Obi-Wan mentioned they worked together to look for Ziro, but he never really went into detail.

Instead of walking with the others, I stay behind. Far behind. I am the only left in the meditation room when I decide to follow, very slow. Maybe I can take advantage of this. I stop in my tracks, listening for any sign of the pram that left moments ago. I hear a squeak of wheels and tip-toe down the hall to the left, opposite the group.

I turn the corner on my heels and spot the children down the hall, Master Jula pushing the cart into another room, similar to the one we had just left. My eyes meet with Shmi for a split second before the sliding doors slam behind them. Well, I have had my chance to make sure Shmi is alright, so I'd better catch up to the others.

"Halt, patron!"

A medical droid stops me in my tracks. I sigh, waiting for a useless speech on respect of barriers within areas.

"I suggest you make your way to the dining hall, where the other jedi are currently." He says, with a subtle scratchiness in his voice. Gee, I sure lucked out on that speech. I nod and detour back down the hall to the others.

Large wooden doors creak open into the dining hall, where the other escorts sit around a large oval table. I quickly take my seat between Obi-Wan and Master Vos. All of the other escorts are here, all though there is another man and woman seated at the front of the table. I assume them to be the Senator and his wife, as two senate commandos in sapphire blue armour stand idle behind them. Why are they here? I never knew an initiate session was so important on this planet. No matter, I guess.

Obi-Wan leans over and whispers in my ear. I feel a little guilty for leaving the group, but I just realize that now. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I, um, got held up."

Obi-Wan nods, though I know he suspects something. I decide not to say much more. Maybe there is food to block my mouth from saying much more below me. Nope. So much for going to the _dining_ hall, when there is no _dining_ taking place. Then again, I'm not peckish at all.

But sure enough, several finely dressed waiters prance into the room, holding out sparkling silver trays. They dress out plates with a juicy meat (a breast of some sort), a bristle of greens and fruits and a small dinner roll. They also set down a chrome glass of a red juice, before leaving in a rush. Usually, kitchen staff are not permitted to stay very long while dignitaries are dining. But wait; is this not a jedi coliseum? Why is there a kitchen staff? Well, Kamur is not a very large planet; they have to take advantage of nice buildings. This is probably a senate hall as well as a jedi reserve.

The Senator stands up with his glass in one hand, his wife following suit. He clears his throat and proposes a toast.

"Invited guests of the jedi order, my wife and I would like to welcome you to Kamur. To the bright young jedi who will soon bring peace to the galaxy and beyond! Cheers!"

Everyone stands up with their glasses and repeats the Senator's fine words. I too stand, taking my glass from the table. I bring it to my lips, getting a whiff of the red mixture I assumed to be juice. Wine. I stutter and look over to Obi-Wan. He nods to me stiffly, taking a sip of his _juice_. The mixture tastes odd, the after taste lingering on the back of my tongue. I actually am glad I'm not permitted by law to have this drink for another few years. Not exactly a negative factor if you ask me.

The conversations begin again after the toast ends. I take this time to ask my unanswered questions to Obi-Wan.

"Master, how long is this dinner supposed to take? I feel Shmi's getting restless and impatient." I whisper beside me. "You know how she gets sometimes."

Obi-Wan chews his meat before answering. "Patience, young one. Shmi is just fine. Kamur might not be the most adaptable place to relax, but I believe Shmi to be in good hands." He gulps down some more wine and continues. "It isn't that often that the Senator gets jedi as guests, so feel honoured, if you can."

I nod, feeling about the same even after that statement.

"But Master, aren't only jedi permitted beyond the coliseum walls? And if not, why weren't the clones allowed in?" I take another sip of the wine, only to seem normal like the other guests. Though, I know no one really notices my awkward grasp on the glass, my long, slim sips which make irritating noises. I nearly slam down the cup, feeling even more out of place.

"Some, three thousand years ago, Kamur was allied with the Sith Empire, during the old Republic. Republic troopers ravaged the already barren lands of the planet, destroying the little pockets of technology and power all over," Obi-Wan explains. I've heard about the war from Master Yoda, and Anakin, but not in explicate detail. "Just recently, Kamur turned over with the Republic, but remains with its old law; no troopers, soldiers, any_ mindless_ drone as they called it their treaty signing. Only nessacary security is permitted."

Obi-Wan jerks his head in the direction of the two commandos, standing idle in the curved corners of the dining hall.

"As for the waiters:" Obi-Wan laughs to himself, smiling at the flamboyant Twi'lek waiters. "They came with the property." I hold back giggling, not wanting to make a scene.

The dinner continues for another hour or so, and I finally begin to enjoy myself, forgetting less and less about what Shmi is doing. Deep down I am happy she is becoming more independent, earning her own name. I eventually have a conversation with the Senator and his wife, who seem more inviting with their words rather than their appearances. They both have identical grey, dust colored skin, with a breathing nostril on either side of their necks. Very small, but noticeable from up close. The somewhat resemble underwater plants, but I dare not say.

They ask me about Shmi, and how shocked they were to find out that a jedi was pregnant. The Senator's wife, who I found out to be named Ronaina, or Ro for short. She explains that she can compare to my past situation: when she was maybe sixteen, she had given birth to a son, Ramato.

"-and the public definatley did not agree with a _young_ woman, courting another _young_ senator, and then proceeding to give birth at a young age. We were a subject of a humour all across the galaxy. However, today Ramato is a well pronounced young man. You should meet him sometime." Ro fixates her pale brown on my hesitant mouth. I should say "_of course, that'd be great",_ but considering how often the people I meet, turn out to be people I don't want to meet, I mutter under my breathe,

"Meh."

As the dinner winds down, the Senator states another toast, clutching his wife at his hip. I stand with Obi-Wan beside me, happy we can go get Shmi and avoid any other awkward conversations.

"-the fine example lead by the jedi has been one I would like our people to one day follow. I hope what we did here today will show the planet that trust can be earned, with time and-" The Senator stops his words in a thick gargle, clutching his chest. He falls to a slump on the floor, the Senate commandos charging to help him. He's been shot.

Shards of wood shoot through the cries and screams, as several droids break through the doors. I push over Obi-Wan to the floor; a bullet nearly misses his neck. I collapse onto his chest as the table is tipped over to the wall, allowing the droids to fully charge across the room. Master Secura and Vos start slicing through droids, as Master Sinube pushes them back into the hallway. Obi-Wan crawls with me across the floor, until we are hidden behind the askew table. He starts to deflect from behind the table, as I see Ro crying over her husband's dying test. He still clutches his bloody hand to hers; clinging to the desperate piece of life he has left. As he drops his grip and lays motionless, I assume the worst. The commandos lift her to her feet, smashing open the wide bay window and slinging down on a grappling hook to the ground. The other clone grasps the dead Senator and follows the other two down. I cannot fathom how selfish that move was, but I decide not to worry right now.

Over the raging fire, I turn my priorities over to helping Obi-Wan, who seems to be getting tired as he fruitlessly deflects bullets, as more droids pile in to the _shrinking_ space.

"Master, what now?" I yell, joining him behind the table. "We can't just keep doing this."

Obi-Wan, getting annoyed with the limited damage made by his saber, throws several chairs at the droids and door, starting an eminent pile up of metal. After another few minutes the battle stops, and the room returns to its original state, plus broken wine glasses, a toppled table and several chair legs lying askew.

The five of us jedi slowly parade out of the dining hall, like predators lurking on their prey. Except we feel more like the prey in this situation.

"What now? The droids are certainly not leaving without a few dead jedi." Master Secura says, wiping blood from her cool blue skin.

"I say we hit em' back, just as hard." Master Vos pounds his fist to his palm, gritting his teeth together, eagerly waiting another try at the droids.

Obi-Wan and Master Sinube shake their heads. "First, we must secure the children. They are the most important, rather than frivolous fighting. Once we get the children in our possession, then we can figure a way off the planet." They say. I nod shortly, wondering if my opinion would matter as much as I hope it would.

We detour around the hallways of the building before facing the steel door, where the children traveled an hour ago. Obi-Wan knocks on the door. No answer. The room is completely silent. That cannot be good.

We pry open the doors, which had been locked for protection. The room is completely dark, and silent. We ignite our sabers once more, shedding light on a tiny, circular space. Oddly enough, it seems that nothing has been moved out of place or touched. However, Master Secura inches towards a closet door, looking like she hears something. My heart beats out of my chest in relief. Within the closet, Shmi and the other three children sit quietly in the same pram, almost asleep.

I gingerly pull out the pram, picking Shmi up into my arms. She starts sucking on my sleeve immediately: something she always does when she is tired.

"Where is Master Jula?" Master Sinube asks, picking up the Quarren baby in his arms.

Obi-Wan looks a little closer at the electric panel across the room. Numerous cords and wires had been cut, preventing light or heat into the room. "She knew the droids were here. She set up the room to look deserted, protecting the children in a way."

Why would she leave a group of infants in a cold, dark room? Not very motherly or protective if you ask me. "Well, where is she now? Or did she _abandon_ us?"

"No matter, Ahsoka. I'm sure Master Jula can handle herself in the meantime. But since we now have the children, would should focus on finding her" Obi-Wan says, leading the way out of the room.

I reluctantly follow; almost certain Master Jula just complicated our way off this lump of coal.


	16. Search

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Okay, let's move." Obi-Wan starts the thrusters and we hover away from the temple, it becoming a distant shadow in the distance. The group of us had searched for Master Jula all over the temple, but we came up short. It had seemed the droids had come and gone as well, as we didn't run into any of them as we searched.

I stand on the lowered hangar ramp of the cruiser, alone. The rest of the jedi had accompanied the children to the infirmary, to be checked for discreet injuries. I assume nothing to be wrong with them, but I can never be too sure.

As we slowly traverse across the ground, black dust swallows me up, making it impossible to see anything. I wave my hand across my face, clearing a patch of clear air for me to see. I will make sure I don't come back to Kamur anytime soon. It is like the exact opposite of Coruscant.

I don't see Master Jula anywhere, and I don't want to get smoke poisoning looking for her. I head up the ramp into the damp cruiser, once again an exact opposite of outside. Once I get to the bridge, I learn from Master Secura that all the children are in perfect health: only the Rodian child suffering from a couple bruises.

I breathe a sigh of relief and take my place across the control panel. I thrust the ship up into the atmosphere, feeling the gravity shift underneath my feet. Something grasps my hand as I almost activate the engines. Obi-Wan.

"Look out!" He screams. I twist my head forward through the dash board: several vulture droids skid around in front of us, screeching like actual birds. Down below, an onslaught of droids surround a person, wielding two strips of blue lights. Great, just as I wanted to leave this planet, Jula shows up.

I lower our thrust to the ground, settling in a dusty gully. We devise that Obi-Wan, Master Vos and I will go rescue Master Jula, while Master Secura and Master Sinube protect the children. No matter how hesitant I am to leave Shmi again, I know I'll be expected to go.

We crouch through the craters, dodging puddles of lava every step of the way. Once we get close enough to hear the gunfire, we spring into action. I flank to the right of the battle where I start immediately slicing through droids, too slow to turn around. I see Jula immediately hops onto a nearby crab droid, slicing through it with a flick of her double bladed lightsaber.

I follow Master Vos to the front of the temporary trench, where I witness Obi-Wan practically pull Jula down with us. The trench isn't very deep, but it will suit our defense for now.

"It's him," Jula explains. "The cyborg, he wants something, that's what he said anyways."

"Grievous," Obi-Wan says, "he wouldn't come this far if he hadn't known about the children being here. That must be what he wants: the children."

A missile soars above our expectant heads (we know the droids aren't smart enough to retreat). It explodes at the mound behind us, shooting clouds of sand across the ground. The four of us decide to get back to the ship, which has already started to take off.

We wave up to the hull of the ship, which immediately drops open a hatch. I shoot my cable up to the hatch, and spring up there like a slingshot. I help Master Vos in, and proceed to lift Obi-Wan and Jula up. But something goes wrong before I can answer.

An ear-piercing bend of metal blocks out my senses. Several droids scrape through the floor of the ship, blasting the walls to smithereens. Master Vos attacks immediately, at least I think he does. All I can see is a beam of green light through my clouded eyes. I drift forwards, clutching my ears with my shaking palms. I reach desperately for the floor in front of me, but I miss and fall straight out of the hatch doorway.

My arms and legs feel weightless as I drift downward, smashing into a mound of ash on the ground. My whole mouth fills with the stuff, and I cough it out before regaining my balance. After getting up, I can tell my nose is broken: blood oozes out like a river, and the nose itself is bent nearly sideways.

Obi-Wan and Jula rush over just as I measly wipe my upper lip on my sleeve. The three of us look above, as a colourful battle is displayed over the sky: several more vultures swarmed around the cruiser, smashing the complicated panel across the ship. No severe damage had been made, but it is still eminent we keep it that way.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan and Jula ask together. I nod shortly, but Obi-Wan can see through my lie. With a quick wave of his hand, and a crunching sound, my nose is snapped back into place.

There is immense pain at first, then a numbing feeling, and then my nose feels almost normal.

Jula brings out a pair of goggles, and glares up the ship above us. Over the soft hum of the engines, I can almost hear Jula explain.

"The ship cannot stay this low for very long, or the dust will get trapped into the cooling ducts. We'd be stuck here like a Wampa to its cave."

I roll my eyes. She better be happy we saved her. "I guess we should get going, right?" Jula nods in agreement and Obi-Wan as well.

We travel up to an eroded crater, which should get us high enough. The ship is staying idle, so it won't be such a chore just to get up there. Once we get to the top of the crater, and we are eye level with the ship, I decide to jump first, as we don't want the crater to collapse if we all jump at once.

I dig my feet into the dust surface and ready my arms to swing. The ship's hull is no more than a few feet from where I stand. My toes bounce several times as I run, landing on the dense metal surface before I know it. I _huff_ in relief. I wave back over to Obi-Wan who is about to jump as well and start inching my way over the ship to another hatch. But I stop in my tracks, and attach my extra cable to the plates of the ship. I don't want to fall, again.

A slicing sound skids over me just as I reach the hatch: these vultures are getting too low. I pry the handle of the hatch to left, where oxygen squeezes out in one gust from inside the ship.

I drop silently into the hatch, and land on the floor with extreme awareness. The hallway seems completely empty; maybe around the corner. Before I can move again, I feel I slight tug on my belt: I forgot to unhook my cable.

I follow the thin wire back up the hatch, pulling it to see where I had hooked it. There it is. Just as I reach for the hook, a spikey claw slams down on my wrist.

"Well, young one, what I pleasant surprise seeing you here. I don't think we've seen each other since Nilban, have we?"

Grievous pinches my arm in a twist, and throws me across the ship, and over the edge. Luckily, my cable is still attached and I swing up back onto the ship.

"Still think you can handle me? I wouldn't want _another_ cooling vent to completely destroy you." I taunt him as I clasp onto the ship once more.

He screams angrily, like a monster after missing a meal, and ignites two of his lightsabers. He rushes forward at me, as I reach for my sabers on my hip, ready for a fight. Just as he slams down his sabers on mine, he is tackled down to his knees in an instant.

Obi-Wan pins down the cyborg's arms to the ship as Jula stomps furiously on Grievous' wrists and breaks his grip on his sabers. As Obi-Wan steps back from Grievous, who now is unarmed (which I believe was what Obi-Wan was going for), Jula helps me up from my position on the side of the ship.

I reluctantly accept, only because I'm afraid my cable would break. Grievous weakly stands up from his injuries, narrowing his yellow eyes on Obi-Wan. None of us speak, and the only thing heard is the gunfire around us.

The General tucks his arms behind his back, which at first I believe to be a sign of surrender, before he pulls two more lightsaber hilts, igniting them in two brilliant shades of green. As a battle ensues between Obi-Wan and Grievous, I sprint to the hatch doors, believing Obi-Wan can handle Grievous.

I slip down into the hatch once more, bumping into a passing clone.

"Excuse me, Ma'am! The droids are coming this-"

The clone is shot in the back before I can get an answer. I crush the armed droid behind him in a fist, throwing the metal against the wall. I can tell the clone is dead, but he still may be of use: on his utility belt sits a lone plasma grenade. My mind skips a few steps before I have the grenade in my hands, and am heading back up the hatch.

Obi-Wan is still battling Grievous, but I see Jula has offered whatever assistance she can, but more or less, it is still assistance. I alert them of my position, waving the primed grenade in my hand. He slashes once more at Grievous, grasps Jula by the wrist and slips down the hatch beside me. But Grievous catches on far too quickly than I expected. He roars loudly, just as I roll the grenade towards him, which he doesn't seem to notice. He definetly hasn't caught on to my whole plan yet.

I start to close the hatch door, just as the grenade counts down.

Seven. Six. Five.

But the hatch won't close. I slam it down a few more times, but to no avail.

Four. Three.

Grievous swirls his lightsaber, readying a death blow, as I discover the hatch hinge to be broken. I snap it off with my fingers, throwing it at the angry cyborg.

Two.

I tug at the hatch one more time, feeling Grievous' feet clamp closer. Finally, it closes.

One.

I am blasted backward onto the floor, feeling the pulse from the plasma pound my head hard. My whole body, like my nose earlier, becomes numb. My eyes struggle to stay open, and I find myself grasp Obi-Wan's robes behind me.

"Ahsoka?"

I know I'm going to wake up from this, but I do deserve a good sleep. Haven't had a good one since Shmi was born.


	17. Ruse

**Anakin's POV**

I get a lump in my stomach as we approach Malastare. It seems like a giant marble from where I am positioned, but is much more intimidating than a mere marble. There has been legends of jedi who travel there, and don't make it out alive. Of course, that was when Malastare was Seperatist occupied, and I have been to the planet before, but never without another jedi. Today it's just me, Rex, and the rest of the 501st.

I'm sure Obi-Wan would be here if he could, but he travelled to Kamur with Ahsoka and Shmi last night, and I haven't heard from him since. Sort of hypocritical since he always talks about being punctual and communicating with others, but I guess I cannot do anything about it now.

The scars from my surgery had healed fairly quickly, but I didn't get cleared for dispatch until a few hours after Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had left. I guess I could say that is why I am so nervous right now. As right after I was cleared from the infirmary, the council sent me here, drifting slowly into a foggy _marble. _

"General, shall we proceed?" Rex's scratchy voice pulses on the other side of my comlink. I suppose it would have looked like I was asleep at the controls from his fighter, rather than thinking harshly.

"Yeah, let's move, slowly. We don't want to attract un-nessacary attention." I say, wiping sweat from my neck and cheeks. The council had a claim from an anonymous source on Malastare that the Separatists had begun production on a blockade, unknown to the commanding officers there. Odd, but the council stated that they shouldn't take any chances. I guess that is why I was dispatched so urgently.

I scoot further towards the atmosphere of the planet, Rex and his men following very close behind me. As the clouds clear and the dense forest revealed, I see that the claim is ever too real: a circular blockade is being prepped for launch, several droids preparing it. Security is not very good, not even a tank is standing by for protection.

Upon seeing the limited defensive materials, I decide to reroute around the planet. This tactic seems way too simple, even for droids. We settle in swamp bush, where we discuss what our next step is.

"- Why give the clankers an advantage to get the blockade in the air? I say we slice them to scraps while we can!" I hear one of the rookies, Polish, say.

Another rookie, Siff, steps forward, "No way, the army is obviously planning something we don't see. I bet they have a huge missile prepped for our arrival."

I climb upon my starfighter, getting everyone's attention, "Now men, we can't be very sure what the droids have in store over there. The only way we can know is to some observing."

A rise in arguments ensues over the crowd, Rex trying to hush them.

"But General, that could be even more dangerous than attacking head on," yet another rookie, a little more familiar named Oz (who I can recognize from his single green eye) raises his hand is disagreement, "maybe we should think of another way to get information than hiding amongst the bushes."

I can't help but agree with Oz's theory. The droids over there might have bombs lining the area around them, and we all might have been just too dense to think of it.

I sigh, waiting for another wave of squabble to settle. "Now just hold on. Oz may have a point. They must have some serious artillery over there. Head-on observation is definatley more dangerous than I first thought."

"Wait right there, Skywalker."

We all turn quickly to the forest clearing, where a squad of yellow armoured clones prance out from the foliage. Some of Rex's unfamiliar clones point their weapons startled, but to me the voice is all too familiar.

"Well Master Dell, I can't say I'm very surprised to see you here," I say laughingly, shaking his hand, "Please, do tell us what your tactic is."

Dell takes my place atop my starfighter where he can let his deep voice echo across his and my legion of clones. I cringe as he tumbles sloppily atop the expensive ship, but I guess I need to refurbish it anyways.

"Men, what is the only real way to understand your enemy? Hm, hm, any guesses?"

Oz and Siff shakily raise their hands, getting a sense of respect _all of a sudden_.

"Yes, you!"

"Get to know your enemy?" Oz asks, soundly like a meek mouse amongst a field of vultures.

"Correct! So that is what we have to do, more or less. The droids are definitely hiding something under our noses. But I guarantee they would talk their little vocal boxes of if a stern, demanding general comes to observe." Dell explains, winking at me once he says _general._

"What are you suggesting, General?" Rex asks, stepping forward, looking almost as confused as I am.

"I say, before doing anything drastic, we send in Master Skywalker here, to get the info on the droids little set up." Great. Just as I was getting used to the fact that we're on this planet, I'm now a guinea pig.

Later in the night, the whole group of clones take their places in the trees, while Rex and Flint cover a large cave a few metres back from our hiding place. Not sure why, but Dell had said that it was _all part of his plan. _He had also taken the task of disguising me enough to be unrecognizable to the droids.

He had popped out the visor of a trooper helmet, covered it in black soot from a carefully lit fire, and had patched my robes up with golden tassels and trinkets to look like medals.

Once the sun had set, and the moon was a sparkling plate in the sky, our plan came into action. Master Dell told me one last instruction before heading up into the trees:

"Now Anakin, these droids aren't your typical battle droids. After scans by my ship, it has shown that their minds have been made in penetrable by _the mind trick. _Don't think of using it, or you'll blow your cover. If all goes according to plan, immediately return to camp."

I agree, feeling a pit form in my stomach. After the rustle settles from inside the trees, I march prominently towards the droids base.

Maybe I'm not ready to go back into battle. I've never felt this way going into battle, and I sure do not like it. That feeling of when your throat feels covered in sand, both itchy and hot at the same time. Ahsoka had never told me she felt this herself, but then again she can sometimes over think situations, which cloud her true feelings.

As the sounds of tools and machinery get closer, I focus my thoughts on the task ahead of me, literally.

The droid's set up is definetly more complex from ground level from my speeder: several cannons, which were much larger and intimidating, are spread across the bay at random. A large armoury is heavily guarded, by two MagnaGuards standing at the ready. But the most surprising addition to the bay is the central command portal, right in the middle of the bay.

It is odd as I never believed these command portals to be portable, stationed only to cruisers. However, I cannot really focus on the unknown right now.

As I march pompously to a single command droid, several others lock eyes with me, turning to whisper to the nearest companion. I doubt they suspect anything, but I can't be very sure: my makeshift helmet makes it nearly impossible to see directly beside me. For all I know, the whole lot of droids could be pointing their guns at me and I wouldn't notice.

"You," I say to the command droid. He turns and stands at attention: I assume he believes me to be of a higher rank than himself, "state your identification."

"Uhh, B1 series commander, general." He mumbles, fiddling with his _fingers, _"what do we owe the unexpected welcome?"

I can hardly believe that this offbeat plan is actually working. I never knew the droids were this naïve.

"Mere inspection commander, but I must ask what exactly _this_ is all for."

He doesn't answer at first. The droid glares around looking lost, like a schoolboy unable to conjure enough words to say next. Does he not know? Or is this whole plan about to become useless.

He finally leans forward, glaring at my _medals_. "Um, well uhh, can I ask your name, general? I just need a little more identification to tell you the plans in more detail than I would be able to otherwise."

My mouth goes dry. Identification? We had never planned any questions on my part. For some reason, I connect with a scaly lizard plopping his large webbed feet around the jungle ground.

"Drazil, General Drazil of the Seperatist Confederacy, one of the Count's personal cabinet" I jumble the letters of _lizard_ backwards to create my façade, "Now what exactly is your purpose here, droid?"

"Well, the Count had sent a faulty distress call to the jedi, saying there was an armoured blockade in production. So were just here to carry out the alibi, of course these structures are nowhere near post-production. But they jedi wont suspect a thing, right?"

Alibi? So this whole mission was a mere ploy by Dooku, for an unknown reason.

"But what exactly is this whole plan for?" I ask, blocking the moving sun from entering my eyes.

"Well, that's phase two, so the Count says. This is all for the capturing of that jedi child. Shim or Schmidt I think the name is? As long as we have the jedi here, they can't protect the child. "

Once I reach for my saber, our plan comes to fruition. I slice through the commander, proceeding to slash at all the flabbergasted droids, too slow to reach for a gun. However, the heavily guarded armoury is suddenly opened like a monster's mouth: out quickly pops a silver cannon in a split second, a real one.

I dodge the first few explosions, nearly escaping the next: my helmet is blasted of my head and my brown hair flushes in the swirly smoke. I hesitantly run back into the forest, looking back only when the gunfire sounds close.

Soon, I reach the outpost where I see Dell perched high in the tree.

"Skywalker? What is-"

Clones fall from the trees, smashing to the ground in a fatal thud. One lands just near me, clinging to life while his leg is shrivelled from a grenade. I manage to push back the droids, but they regain balance and start to shoot again. Dell and I run further into the forest, some of the unwounded clones following close behind.

"Back to the cave, men; we'll be safe there!" I hear Dell yell over the explosions in the distance. I speed up my pace, now knowing where I am running to.

Once we run for a minute or two, the gunfire slowly stops in behind us. At first I think we should stop here, but we almost make a grave mistake:

A single orange glow spins wildly through the trees, looking like an enlarged bullet. It deflects off a tree, and engorges the area around with spitting flames. The fire spreads furiously, all of our men trying to outrun it.

We see the cave just metres ahead of us. The fire is right on our heels and we can't stop running. One clone trips and gets sucked into the mouth of the flames. Unfortunately, the one clone who tries to help him gets sucked in as well.

I start throwing clones into the cave with the force; careful to throw them light enough to simply land unharmed. Dell dives in mid-air into the cave, while I tackle I dumfounded Rex down away from the flames.

The wall of fire stops with all of us inside. It stretches over the mouth of the cave, becoming impenetrable. Most of the clones are alright. The only one who got injured was Polish: one side of his face is completely scorched and charred. He screams vilely as Oz and Siff spread some medical leaves on his burn.

I can't help but feel for the deceased: if I would have just kept calm back at the bay, no one would have gotten hurt.

So much for a _good day_ back in battle.


	18. Discovery

**Ahsoka's POV**

It was an extremely wet day on Coruscant. Rain poured down and snow was melting everywhere it had been last time I had been there. Very depressing.

Obi-Wan, Jula, the jedi escorts and I had just came back from Kamur. Grievous is _M.I.A. _since I blasted him off our cruiser with a plasma grenade. It wasn't the most practical way to take down an enemy, an _Anakin plan _Obi-Wan had said earlier.

Shmi and the younglings had to be reported to the infirmary for further checking. Jula also went, claiming she had feeling of nausea. So she says.

Obi-Wan and I have to go make a full report to Yoda, he being the one who sent us there.

"Before we go in there, Ahsoka, I want you to know that regardless of what Master Yoda says, I don't regret going to Kamur with you," he says as we walk up the meditation room door, "I believe it to be a learning experience for all of us, not just Shmi."

"Thank you Master, it means a lot to hear you say that."

Once we enter the room, we find Master Yoda staring out into the grey clouds outside, watching as the sleet races down the window pane.

"Master, nice to see you well." Obi-Wan says, "I believe you requested Padawan Tano and I's presence."

"Hmm, yes, believe your observation mission to Kamur to be unpredictable, I do. More to say, you?" Master Yoda says as he motions us to sit down.

"Before Master Kenobi starts Master Yoda, I have to say that the unpredictability was due to it being our first time there. Grievous' ambush was only because of the children, not our decisions." Padawans are not supposed to speak unless spoken to, so I sort of regret speaking out.

"I see, Padawan Tano. Have faith in Master Kenobi's, I do. But help in the jedi cause, this does not." Yoda says.

"Yes, the Senator's death does not look pleasant to the rest of the Senate. I believe they are in discussion right now on the conflict." Obi-Wan explains. I still can remember Ro's face as she witnessed her husband die just out of her reach. "Tensions run high across the galaxy, and there is not much we can do about it."

I wonder how Ronaina is doing: is she in hiding, her security fearing she might be next. I wish I could contact her, but she's just too far away.

"Fear Senator Saer's death to be unpractical, I do: The Separatists were searching for the children, I believe. Not another dead Senator." I can tell Master Yoda is upset about the Senator's death; he usually gets blamed by the Chancellor on the council's behalf.

"I agree." Obi-Wan and I say together.

"Time will have to mend the wounds on Kamur, and we will just have to stand by and avoid any more involvement in the situation." Obi-Wan concludes the conversation.

"Yes, Master Kenobi. However, we see now Shmi's true potential, yes? Good came from the trip, indeed." Yoda says, brightening his smile, "Speaking of which, Madame Jocasta Nu requests your presence in the library, she does Padawan Tano."

"Yes Master, I will go and see Madame Jocasta." Obi-Wan wants to go and check on the rest of the younglings, so we bid goodbye until later when we plan to meet up for dinner. The clouds had begun to clear, blue shards shining down upon the temple.

I don't know how hostile Madame Jocasta is towards me. About a year ago, I was guarding the jedi archives, when a thief took her form to obtain access to a hologram. I tried my best not to harm her as she engaged me in a duel, and she assured me I did the right thing after she awoke. I haven't really seen or spoken to her in a month or two, and she seemed fine then, so I guess I have nothing really to worry about.

The library is silent, as it always is. Only a few jedi consulars sit at holonets, reading various articles or the database. Madame Jocasta waves to me from her personal desk to come meet her.

"Ah, Padawan, how nice to see you again," I shake her frail, wrinkly hand as I take a seat next to her, "my how you have grown into a fine young woman." I blush unintentionally.

"Um, thanks Madame."

"Now, I suppose you wonder why I summoned you." She says, turning the holonet screen towards me. "it's concerning you and your daughter's… _relationship_ I'll say."

I am sort of caught off guard, "You know about the bond Shmi and I have? I thought Master Yoda said it would remain between him and my closest companions?"

Madame Jocasta laughs airily, "Oh, no worry. The life of a Jedi Historian is not a social one; I won't be telling anyone anytime soon." My stomach flips back over in relief. It's not like I want to keep secrets anyways, but I would think at least Master Yoda would have some censorship for a delicate topic, especially one not many know about, "I want you to read this article, one I found when I was searching earlier this morning."

I straighten the screen more and focus in on the long page of information:

…_A force bond is usually common to occur between Jedi Masters and their apprentices. Also known as Force chain or Jedi kinship was a link through which two Force-sensitives could influence each other. Allows the communication of feelings, thoughts and images across distances and granted greater coordination in battle. Commonly created during a time of health deprivation, either between the Master or apprentice. Bonds can take up to ten years to create, it growing as the relationship between the two evolves. _

"This makes a lot more sense Madame, but I don't know how it relates to Shmi and I. We don't have a Master/Apprentice bond like it says in the article."

"Ah, but look here," She points to a secluded paragraph at the bottom of the article. "That should answer your question."

_Bonds are known to be more powerful between relatives. Jedi younglings are separated from their kin soon after age three, to prevent an accidental bond from forming. If not, bonds can be uncontrollable and the child may age while their brain is damaged. _

_The bond also acts as a lifeline, where the ill partner will depend on the other for nutrients and supplies quicker and faster than regular medical antidotes…_

Madame Jocasta shuts off the screen. "So you see Padawan, there is more in your relationship than you may know. I will continue my research and alert when I-"

My comlink beeps furiously on my wrist. I blush, but Madame Jocasta assures me it's fine for me to answer, excusing herself from the holonet.

"Tano here."

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asks, "Its Kenobi."

"Yes Master?"

"I am afraid I have some bad news about Anakin. The council hasn't heard from his squadron since their landing on Malastare. They fear the worst. We are scheduled to leave as soon as possible."

Just as it seemed as though everything was piecing together for everyone, this happens. I should learn not to get my hopes up too easily.

"I'm on my way to the hangar now, Master."


	19. Odds

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Obi-Wan! I see something over here." A huge cascade of orange flames covers a cave entrance; most of the plant life around it is completely charred from the flames. Obi-Wan and I hop silently through the remaining trees, observing the squadron of clones below us guarding the cave.

I take a pair of binoculars from my backpack, gazing through into the cave. Everything I see is covered in a golden haze. Clones, all of them in either yellow or blue armour, look hopeless and distressed. Anakin is slumped against a cave wall, wearing a couple of bruises across his chin.

Obi-Wan rushes onto my branch and takes the binoculars from my hands. "Yeah, I see them too. But I don't think we're going to get in there without a little fight."

We hop down behind the tree trunk, the droids still silently stalking the entrance. Without the fire giving off light, the area would be impossible to see in the harsh darkness.

"Okay, I'll flank left, you right. Quickly as possible, we don't want any more attention." I nod, before sprinting over and stabbing the nearest droid in the chest. I fling the limp metal over to another droid with the force, pushing both of them into the wall of fire. One of the droids notices and pulls out a large blaster, to point directly at me.

I jump backward into the trees, dodging the first two bullets. Good aim for a droid. I slide out from the foliage and slice the droid in half from underneath. The noise stops and Obi-Wan stomps on one last droid with a thick heel.

Anakin slumps to the front of the cave, glaring at the scrap metal surrounding me. "Not bad, Snips."

I smirk. "Something you would have done right? Completely clearing out a droid squad with minimal application?" Anakin laughs, which I take as a yes.

"Ahsoka, help me clear this." Obi-Wan motions to the fire wall, which still spits out sparks stronger than ever. Anakin steps back from the wall with a cautious glare. I raise both my hands into the air, twirling the fire into a neat sphere. As the fire clears from the cave entrance, Obi-Wan and I compress the ball of flames into a cloud of smoke which quickly rises to oblivion.

"What are the damages Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks as we both step into the cave.

"Severe, the worst is him." Anakin points to a clone, sitting somewhat slouched in the depth of the cave. Part of his face is hidden among the shadows, the rest seems to be burnt right from his head. The burns are a dark maroon, making him seem like a foreign alien rather than a clone. "It's third degree so the pain isn't excruciating, but we currently have no medical supplies to help the cells, besides some cheap leaves."

"I have some in my bag, just a sec." I sling off the backpack and rummage through until I find a small tube of cream.

"Hey, um, mind if I help?" I crouch down beside the man. He solemnly looks up to me, tears filling his eyes. He erects his back, lifting his chin high.

"It would be my honour, Commander." I take off my glove, smearing the cream across some of my fingers. I softly caress his cheek with my numbing cream. He winces quickly: I don't think he wanted me to notice.

The silence is getting overrated. "So, what's your name?"

"CT-8932" he says with a certain dullness in his voice. "But some people call me Polish."

"Well Polish, I think that you are one of the bravest clones I know. You're going to make an excellent Captain one day, I'm sure of it." I say, smiling widely as I finish spreading the cream.

"That means a lot coming from you, Commander." He returns the smile.

"Please, call me Ahsoka." I join back over with Obi-Wan and Anakin, who look suddenly surprised and startled.

"Oh, yes Master, that's definetly their plan. I'm sure of it. And as long as we're on this planet, we're useless." Anakin finishes. "Snips?! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not very long, why? And what plan?" I ask with a puzzled look across my face. Anakin twitches at my question.

"You might want to sit down."

I take a seat on the cold cave floor, Obi-Wan and Anakin coming to sit around me. I sense something in the force, something bad.

"The droid occupation here was just a ruse, a mere distraction from Dooku's real plan." Obi-Wan explains.

"From what plan though, I'm not following?" Anakin and Obi-Wan exchange a look. My stomach sinks like a bottomless pit.

Obi-Wan gulps. "He doesn't want to wage this war at the moment, he wants Shmi… dead."

My lip trembles in fear and worry. Each attack had been sanctioned, each apart from another: Grievous' attack on Nilban. He was looking for Shmi. The ambush on Mandalore. This prevented the supplies being delivered to the temple for the surgery. Then, Grievous returned on Kamur, looking for Shmi in the group of initiates. One failed plan after another. Only this time, his plan may be a little more thought out.

"If he drew away the ones closest to Shmi, you, Anakin and I, she would be left more vulnerable. I'm afraid coming here has been a vital mistake. And for now, we're practically stranded on this planet until a search party comes. The droids have no doubt discovered our ships and are on their way here." Obi-Wan continues grimly.

"Can we not contact the council? Or the temple? Anyone?" I yell. Several clones shudder at the echoes.

Anakin comfortingly takes my hand. "The nearest signal is from the ships, Ahsoka. Unless we can get there unnoticed-"

"Then that is what we are going to have to do then. It will have to work, for now." I prevent a stream of tears from exiting my eyelids with an eager finger.

"W-what?" Both of them stutter.

"She said we're going to get out of here, whether it's complicated or not." To my surprise, Master Dell appears from amidst the shadows. "So I suggest you get your squad together, Skywalker. If you ask me, I've had just about enough of this planet anyways. Not a lot of nature really." Dell kicks a charred tree branch across the cave.

Most of the clones take their helmets from their hips, placing them confidently on the heads. Rex hands out large machine guns to his squad, Flint giving several of his clones jetpacks. I give Polish a courageous look, before he too put on his helmet, gripping a bulky blaster at his side. As all of the clones ready themselves, the lot of us march confidently out of the mouth of the cave.

We get to the clearing of the forest, where a scrappy base yard sits. The droids take immediate notice of us, ordering all of their squads on us.

"Jetpacks troops watch the skies! Heavy artillery clones stomp the forest lines for those clankers!" Dell yells, brandishing his emerald blade from his belt. Anakin sprints forward into battle, Obi-Wan taking a slower attack on a droideka.

I take one last look at the clones behind me, feeling reassured now at our odds. For every battle droid there is five clones. The odds are there, it's now up to me to use them, not just acknowledge the fact. I ignite both of my sabers, flipping off of Dell shoulders and landing atop a droid with nimbleness.

One down, the rest of the _odds_ to go.


	20. Unknown

**Anakin's POV **

"Snips, behind you!"

Ahsoka jumps backward, smashing in the face of another droid. This was a never ending cycle: we would destroy droids, only for more to be sent almost immediately after.

A large vulture droid screeches above us and drops down two droidekas. I quickly retreat backward with Rex and a few of his men, towards a rock bank.

"General, the scanners read more Seperatist gunships on route to our position. We have to act or we'll be pinned down!" Rex yells over the gunfire. I glare over the rock with a sleek eye. I can see a large gunship land down in the distance, another right behind it.

"Follow me. We'll meet up with Obi-Wan and Dell." I sprint from behind the rock and block several shots from the droidekas. Ahsoka hops down from her perch and runs behind Rex, blocking as well. The shots are getting closer and sand from missed bullets explodes in tiny plumes along the ground. The only thing heard as we crouch behind a tree, is the sound of our heavy breaths. Soon the droidekas scoot away, leaving the two gunships to circle the base.

"Are they gone?" Ahsoka gasps. It sounds as though the ships vanished into oblivion. It's nowhere to be found.

"I-I don't know." We slowly start to walk into the forest clearing, cautiously watching for the appearance of the ship.

"General, ships just don't disappear." Rex explains as he disappears into the shadowy tree cover.

"Just keep a keen eye; we don't know what these droids have in-" A large woosh comes from behind us; both of the ships hover over the forest. And within seconds of spotting us, heavy fire rains down upon the forest. "Move now!"

I propel myself into the forest with the force, leading the rest of the clones into the shadows of the forest. Spits of orange fire pierce the darkness, lighting up Ahsoka's worried face for a brief second. Sweat furrows at her brow as she skips down the trail whilst glaring at the ships above.

"Master, look!" She points across the forest end to where a building is. A very small looking building, more like a broom closet than a place where people can live and socialize.

"Full on sprint now!" I yell as I launch a broken tree trunk up at the ship, smashing one of its turrets. Dark black smoke swirls from the ship as it tries to regain balance from the blow. This is our chance. Boots clamber down the trail, and once we get to the building entrance, we hit yet another dilemma. The entrance is sealed shut with armoured doors.

"Get it open now!" One of the ships screeches as it nearly hits the other. They're both going down. "Now!"

One of the clones clamps one of his tools to the doors, slowly cutting the armour down the length of the door. The one of the other engines from the ship bursts as he finally completes a hole in the door big enough for one person at a time. I help Ahsoka past the jagged metal, as she tries desperately to open the other door from the inside.

As the last clone fumbles through the door, the ships fatally crash metres out the door. A swirl of ash and sand funnel through the hole and into our thankful faces. Not one clone dead.

An unnamed clone taps me on the shoulder. "Sir, I've got a hold of General Dell." I take the hologram from his hands and open it.

"Ah, Skywalker, a fan of running and hiding I see." Dell laughs

"Well, we didn't have the odds in our favour I guess." I scratch the back of my head.

"Obi-Wan and I are on route to your position. My squad has detected a mechanical presence on their scanners, over on the west side of the forest. A presence previously added on."

"The ships! They're still out there!" I can hardly contain my excitement."

"Easy there now, it's going to be one hell of a battle to get over there. Most of the droid artillery is there anyways. We've discovered a pirate tank in our area, not strong enough to get a signal to the temple, but a vehicle no less. Instead of you meeting up with us, _we'll_ meet up with _you_."

"Alright Master," I nod, "We'll see you soon."

I close the hologram and walk over to Ahsoka, who's staring intently at the computer panel.

"Well," She sighs and leans back in her chair. "I don't even think this planet supports signals anymore."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean Dooku has cut off all transmissions from this planet. No incoming or ongoing signals. This planet is practically a rock now. The only transmissions going out are from the droid tanks."

"The whole planet, cut off? Is that even possible?" I question.

"Dooku found a way to make it possible. Who knows what else he has planned. This whole squadron, Dell's too, is practically acting on the unknown." She gulps hopelessly and buries her head in her hands.

"Hey, come on Snips. We're doing our best to make the _unknown_ known, alright?" I massage her back, telling she feels defeated.

She looks up from her hands. "He could be at the temple now looking for Shmi, slaughtering everyone who gets in his way. And we wouldn't even know about it."

I have no words left to say. Maybe because, she's speaking the truth. If Dooku is this restless to cut off this planet from the rest of the galaxy, who knows what else he'll do. Attacking the temple seems daft, but who knows. It's not like he doesn't have armies behind him.

Minutes later, the pirate tank arrives just outside. The clones pile inside, and I observe it is a lot larger than I believed it to be. While Flint and Rex steer, Dell talks to Ahsoka and I.

"The ships are just beyond this line of trees. Now listen, I don't want anyone doing anything reckless; I don't want a dead jedi on our hands."

Obi-Wan chuckles slightly and nudges his arm. "Don't be reckless? Has that not been your plan of action for… life?" We all laugh dryly, Ahsoka still looking solemn and worried.

The slight pounding underneath our feet startles us all. The clones desperately try to stabilize us, but our tank flips forward and hurtles us all forward into the windshield.

I regain consciousness just as another canon shoots into the air and a puff up churned sand explodes above us. The tank is one fire, and several clones are dragging their comrades out into the sand lot. I lift the unconscious Ahsoka over my shoulder and take cover behind a rock shelf.

A huge line of droids march towards the flaming tank, shooting every desperate clone in their way. Obi-Wan and Dell are diving behind the shelf just as a missile shoots past us. I can see the furrow forming in my Master's eyebrow, as he stares gaping at the distance.

"Anakin, the ships are right there! Get Ahsoka and your clones there now! Dell and I will take care of this!" Without another word, I hurdle my padawan over my shoulder and wave for Rex and his men to follow. Blue blaster bullets shoot from behind me, clearing a full out isle to the ships. Two Republic gunships sit just metres from me, our starfighters right beside. I can't take any more time to think this out.

I force push over some of the droids nearest to us, creating a domino effect before any of them could react.

"Push through Rex! Come on!"

Seeing the sudden gap in the ground in front of me, I dig my heels into the ground. The chasm must go right to the centre of the planet. There is no way we're just hopping over this like a puddle on a road.

"Jetpack troopers, get the men over there now!" A quick unison sifting sound and clone are being flown over head, landing softly on the other side. I ready Ahsoka over my shoulder, and push off the grainy surface to the other side of the chasm.

"Here," I hand Ahsoka over to Rex and run back over to the chasm. Obi-Wan, Dell, Flint and some clones are pumping their legs to their chests, even though it seems as though the gunfire has seized behind them. But I suddenly see that isn't the case.

It's body shifts with every step it takes; its blinking red eyes twitch back and forth, searching for its next target; it's sharp pincers dig into the sand as it spears trough another clone's armour; it's one of the biggest crab droids I've seen in a while.

I run back into the nearest gunship, signaling for the other ship carrying my starfighter to take off. We're not staying on this planet any longer than we have to.

"Don't get too low to them; it'll bring up too much sand." We lower down, just above the chasm to not blow up any sand. The first one to the edge is Flint, and I latch my arm to his as he jumps to the ship.

"Master, come on!" Obi-Wan steps back from sawing into one of the crab's legs with his saber, causing the whole droid to shift its weight to the ground. He cleanly jumps into the hull of the ship, shutting off his blade to his hip.

He examines his torn robes, cutting through almost right to the skin. He sighs in relief and runs his hand through his hair. "Those droids aren't the ordinary scrap metal; their pincers are full of this poison junk called remorteo. One scratch and you're dead in a few minutes."

"How do you know this?" I breathe as I help in another clone to the ship.

"The sand, whenever the droid stomped, the ground would turn a slimy yellow. Nothing too friendly if you ask me."

I help Oz in behind me as we ready for our final person to save: Dell. He swipes one last time at the droid, leading back into the chasm. Just as it readies it final pounce at him, Dell jumps, and the crab plummets down into the dark depths.

"Huh, not to bad Master. Practically took the whole thing down without help." I wink to Obi-Wan as I shut the ship door. Dell merely huffs, taking a seat down on the floor. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes at me, before turning to Dell, whose face had practically drained in colour.

"Neemo, did it-" Obi-Wan sees the large jagged cut down the length of Dell's robes, choking out his words.

"Nah, d-don't worry. J-just a little scratch." Dell tries to laugh, coughing into his sleeve: blood, a yellow stained blood. He sighs and takes a large breath. He comes to face the facts.

His droopy eyes turn to me in a struggles effort to spin his neck. "Here, Skywalker, t-take this." He lazily hands me his saber and I slowly take it in my hands. "And tell your padawan, t-to keep doing what she's d-doing. She's pretty darn g-good at it." He smiles as I single tear drops down his cheek.

"But Master I can't take this. It's not right. It's yours, not mine." I sigh, nearly handing it back to him

"Give it to Shmi for her t-training. She is t-the future of the jedi, I… am t-the past." With one last gasp of air, his eyes seal shut, and his hand drops into Obi-Wan's lap. My throat goes dry, unable to give say anything meaningful. All I can comprehend is Ahsoka walking in behind me, sobbing quietly into her sand-stained hands, almost like they weren't even there.


	21. Distress

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Snips please stop, please." Anakin pleads with me. I swear I've sobbed so much my fingers and palms are pruned. I can hardly look at Dell's body without feeling my stomach flip, his body a mere silhouette under its white cloth. I instead walk to the back interior of the ship, and join Obi-Wan while he talks with the temple.

I arrive as Master Saesee Tinn talks to Obi-Wan over hologram. "-yes, Master Kenobi, the child has been brought to the lower catacombs of the temple." In the very odd case of a security breach, any important persons currently in the temple were brought down to the lower catacombs of the temple. A very secluded area all in the vastness of the temple, but it was near impenetrable by anyone.

"Good, we are currently on route to the temple. We will speak more once we arrive." Obi-Wan notices my tear stained cheeks as he waves his hand over the hologram.

"Trust me," he places a comforting hand on my shoulder, "the guards are sure there are no… dangerous _things_ around the temple. They've done a full search. Shmi is safer than ever now."

"It's not that Master. I'm afraid there is more than we know about. Dooku brought us all to Malastare for a reason; he cut off all communications on the planet for a reason. He's trying to leave Shmi vulnerable, I just know it."

"The council will make all of the accommodations to make sure Shmi remains safe, I assure you." Obi-Wan explains. His unshaking trust in people seems to be a positive element in this situation, but may leave him a bit more naïve in others. But, when has he ever trusted someone wrong anyways? Besides Kayril…

The ships quickly pull into the hangar of the temple, putting on their deflector panels as they do. They look practically invisible to the naked eye. Anakin confidently takes my hand in his as we exit the ramp, giving me a _stay close _look; he is just as nervous as me, I can tell.

Several temple guards swarm us as we exit, escorting the three of us through the hangar. Obi-Wan decides to stay back to help with Dell's body, so the nearly ten guards are surrounding Anakin and I. Without even a word through their omniscient white and gold masks, they crowd us into the turbolift, right to the council chambers.

The doors to the chambers open silently, and Anakin and I carefully walk in. Only Masters Yoda, Windu, Plo and Mundi sit in their regular seats, the others seats are vacant.

"Ah, yes. Please, take a seat." Master Mundi motions for Anakin and I to sit at one of the chairs. I don't believe what I am hearing. These seats were sacred, and only the most esteemed Jedi Masters were permitted to sit in them.

"No Master." I stick out an arm in front of Anakin, who almost ear. "We have not earned these seats, and I don't intend on taking something that is not mine."

"Padawan Tano," Master Windu addresses me. "please, take a seat." He repeats, even deeper than Master Mundi, a slight aggression to his voice.

I reluctantly take a seat beside Master Mundi, Anakin just beside me. The seat feels flat and dense. Definetly not the most comfortable chair, but I dare not cause any more confrontation.

"Dark times," Master Yoda begins. "we are in. Cautious, we should be, to take risks we cannot afford to take."

"As you have informed us, Dooku is planning some sort of _attack_ on Coruscant, in an attempt to kidnap Shmi. From the planetary security station, there have been no forced attempts to get on the planet. The temple is as safe as it was when you left for Malastare." Master Mundi explains.

"Yes Master, but I'm afraid he's planning something that we aren't expecting. The temple would be an obvious attack point if he ever got onto the planet." I say. Anakin nods beside me, observing the dark skies outside.

"Padawan Tano, guards have been sent out across the temple; a security check was made across the area. It seems as though there is nothing out of the ordinary." Master Windu assures. I can feel my insides getting hot tempered. Why don't they see the dilemma at hand?

"Yes but, um-"

"We can't do anything else security wise Ahsoka, unless we wait until an attack _actually_ comes." Master Plo says, a low sympathy in his voice.

"With all due respect Masters, my padawan is just being cautious, like Master Yoda had said. Just waiting until Dooku attacks is… pointless? Why not take the nessacary security measures when we can?" Anakin questions.

"It would be costly, Skywalker. And we doubt the Senate would be so generous to provide us with the required measures." Master Windu says, biting his lip as thoroughly explains. The Senate doesn't agree with the jedi being involved with the war more than they already are. Paying for security around the temple wouldn't sit well with many of the senators.

"No, an attack we aren't ready for would be costly." Anakin states.

"So, you are saying an attack is inevitable?" Master Mundi asks.

Anakin looks over at me, a sharp twinkle in his eyes. I nod slowly, sharing a sad smile with him.

"I'm afraid so."

"Hmm, I sense…" Master Yoda grips the edge of his seat, his torso shifting forward in deep concentration. "Danger. Act quickly, we must before it is too late."

"Master Yoda, the costs are not available to us!" Master Windu pounds his fist into his lap.

"We can make arrangements for the time being, I am sure." Master Yoda says.

"And what arrangements do you recommend?" Master Plo asks.

Master Yoda takes a deep breath, ending his vision. "The temple and senate building, secure them. No jedi in or out until actually taking place, an attack is. Off the planet, all politicians are to be taken, quickly and discretely. Clones are to be dispatched to the hangar bay and await orders, they will."

"So, we are making Coruscant temporarily neutral to the galaxy?" Anakin questions.

"Not neutral Skywalker, say you could the planet is on temporary…"

"Lockdown." I exclaim.

"Yes, padawan, lockdown. Return to your quarters and await any disturbance over your comlinks, you and your Master will." Master Plo says. "If such a _disturbance_ arises, send out immediate distress signals to the inhabitants of ally planets, the council will. Sure to come to our aid if they are needed, the Gungans are."

"No one is sure of that." Master Windu grimaces.

"Sure that they won't, no one is." Master Yoda assures him. I can tell Master Windu is the least supportive of our plans. He always has been a _by the book_ jedi. "Hesitate to ask, we must not."

"If the decision is final, I don't think we should wait any longer, fellow council members. Everyone, if you will." Master Mundi ushers us all out of the council chambers, and down a long, narrow hallway. The hallway leads to a rounded balcony, overlooking the foyer of the temple. I had never heard of this vantage point in the temple, but I'm sure there many rooms here I don't know about.

Master Yoda steps up to a small stool, and a microphone rises from the balcony railing. He takes a short gulp, tapping on the head of the microphone before speaking.

"Attention everyone. Due to recent events taking place, the temple, placed under immediate lockdown until further announcement from the council, will be. Speak about security actions now, Master Plo Koon will. For your time, thank you. Yes, hmmm."

Master Yoda steps down from his stoop, carrying a hollow and saddened look across his wrinkled face, just as hushed worries echo across the arched ceilings from fellow jedi. Everyone seems to be in a state of utter shock. The temple has always been a place of strength and leadership. A lockdown doesn't seem like a very practical thing to many, I can easily see.

Just as Master Plo continues with security measures, I witness an immediate change in the room: the warm yellow glass aperture above the entrance doors, the symbol of festivity and joy throughout the temple, turns into a dark, distressful shade of red.


	22. Lockdown

**Anakin's POV**

"I'm getting really tired of sitting around all day." I huff, staring out the tinted window for another time this hour. This lockdown was getting to me, and I'm finding it harder to cope with than the other jedi in the temple. From what I heard, the all returned back to their quarters- exactly where I am now- and are meditating. Seems like the most un-eventful time to meditate with the chances of a full attack being brought down upon us very likely.

"I know, but you heard what the council said. They don't want to take any risks they can't afford. If just one of us leaves the front steps, we all could be finished. We just should make the best out of the situation." Ahsoka reasons with me, though I can see just how upset she is too. She as well is trying her best to connect with the force, crinkling her nose and eyebrows as she sits in a cross legged position. I sigh, and reluctantly sit down next to her; can't be better than- ironically- having to squint out a window.

Nothing. A wispy cloud of sand twirls in the distance of my mind, but that's it. I shake out of my trance, leaning my head back to the wall in defeat.

"What happened to Dell's body?" I tap Ahsoka's knee cap.

She nods out from her state in a quick shake of her lekku. "Last time I talked to Obi-Wan, they were bringing him down to the med bay for temporary keeping. Master Windu doesn't want us using our comlinks, so I haven't heard anything since." She smiles sadly, "We're postponing the funeral until further notice."

"I think that's smart Snips, don't you?"

She gets up from the ground, placing her hands on her hips. "For as long as I've been training here at the temple, every jedi has told me the exact same thing. That we are supposed to stand up for what is right, and not give in to the hatred and evil. If that is so true, then why are we practically hiding away and showing Dooku just what he believes jedi to be. Cowards." Her words slur in an aggressive tone. "Why don't we have a funeral, huh? Show Dooku that we aren't going to just adapt to his advances at a whim. Master Dell wouldn't have wanted this."

There are very rare occasions where I can become speechless, and utterly unable to form conceivable words. I just lift up from the floor, and take Ahsoka's hands in mine. Her tiny gloved palms flex into the gaps of my fingers as I gaze into her bright blue eyes.

I gulp and crack a smile. "Come on. I think Shmi misses you."

Upon entering the main foyer, temple guards surround us. Ahsoka explains where we are going to them, and soon enough, they let us pass into the turbolift.

"We're here to see Shmi, Shmi Tano." I say to the robotic eye peeking out from the corner of the wall. It squabbles to itself before the thick steel wall creaks open to reveal the catacombs.

The interior of the long corridor is quite simple. Just plain sheet metal carved out with ancient etchings; most of the catacombs haven't been touched in centuries. Supporting stone pillars hold up the curved ceiling and large chandeliers. A small mouse droid leads past some closed doors, each with a different labeling.

The catacombs aren't just for jedi seclusion and safety; they also hold many other purposes. Down here, there are laboratories, lightsaber training centres and meditation rooms amongst others. It's like a vacation resort down here, for the jedi.

The small droid skids to a stop, quickly opening the large door in front of us with a swipe of one its arms. Rex and some of his clones, all without their armour off, sit on the floor and clap in time with Shmi as she dances around in a circle. I can feel my dimples stretch open into a smile.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Ahsoka grasps Shmi in her arms, kissing her all over her face with pursed lips.

"General Skywalker, nice to see you." Rex greets me. "Shmi was certainly more exciting than any of us anticipated, right men?" The rest of the clones nod in agreement, blushing grins shedding across their faces as well. "We decided to let loose a bit under the circumstances."

"That's alright Rex; I guess I cannot really blame you." I chuckle. "Ahsoka and I have been practically quarantined in our dorm as well."

"Is there any word from the council?"

"Not yet, and it's more than just _peculiar_. If Dooku is really planning an attack he would try and get us of guard. Why would he wait until the council is more secure than it was a day ago?" I shrug and take a seat next Rex. Ahsoka twirls Shmi through the air, making ship noises and chattering her lips together.

"Good point General, it's not like being in lockdown makes us anymore oblivious to the outside world." Rex agrees.

"But, I don't think that is what he's planning. It's all too clouded to see exactly what the future holds for us."

"Maybe Dooku is making all of this _clouded_, you know? He can work in mysterious ways." The distraught suggests.

"I don't even think _he_ has that kind of power though, Rex. There is so much we don't even know and we're practically blind inside here." I sigh. "First chance I get out of here, I'm getting some reinforcements; someone who isn't a jedi and can bring their own firepower."

"Do you really think there is anyone so willing to just jump into battle at the drop of a hat?"

I bite down on my bottom lip, shaking my head in disbelief. "I… I don't know."

There is a loud screech, and a tiny intercom swivels out of the wall. All of the laughter and upbeat conversation between clones seizes, and everyone looks up in curiosity. Ahsoka pulls Shmi close to her chest, her child burying her face in her mother's chest.

Static subsides on the screen, and the disgruntled, furrowed face of Master Windu appears.

"Attention all jedi, clones and workers. All higher rank jedi - knights and up - please detour to the main foyer immediately for _response mode confrontation_ in a calm, orderly fashion. Padawans please round up all younglings and descend to the lower levels immediately. All clone occupants of the catacombs are to remain on duty until further notice."

My heart sinks as the camera shoots to a live shot of the building across from the courtyard, a crowd of civilians surrounding. A tall, lean man parades out from his ship, among the gasps of horror below.

"…Count Jard Dooku has arrived on temple premises, seemingly unarmed and alone."


	23. Threats

**Obi-Wan's POV**

"…please, younglings follow Padawan Flayne to the catacombs. Quickly now!" I direct some of the nearest stairwell. Due to the lockdown, the turbolifts have yet to be powered on.

As much as I try not to panic, I look at the environment around me; jedi run frantically around the main hall, and clones march down to their positions in the catacombs. Younglings blink back their own tears, looking around in utter despair and confusion.

The council is making their way down to the main hall now. After the extensive conversations in the council room minutes earlier, we've come to an ultimatum for the situation outside;

All verbal communications with Dooku outside are to be made by Master Yoda and no one else, all other ranking jedi to gather around silently. We're desperately trying to keep communications with Dooku completely civil before they turn physical too soon. The word_ preparations _is an understatement at the moment.

After helping a sobbing youngling to a bustling stairwell, a gloved hand taps my shoulder.

"Anakin, oh am I glad to see you." I sigh.

"We should talk later, Master. Judging by what has and _will_ happen outside, I don't think now is the time." He sighs to himself as we approach the crowd of jedi around the main doors. Sweat beads down everyone's necks and cheeks, hands cautious to reach for the door handles.

"Ahsoka is downstairs I assume?" I push past some of the jedi to the front of the crowd. Muttering among them is very diverse. _The media are going to have a field day with this; Where's the council?; Dooku isn't going to stay unarmed for long, I can guarantee it. _

Anakin nods slowly. "With Shmi. I was hesitant to leave though. All the security they have is the clones and well, the ground around them. If even a small squad of droids gets past us, they're done—"

"You forgot your _experienced _and _intelligent _padawan. If anything goes awry without us knowing, she will act." I explain, although I can tell Anakin isn't really listening. "You know that."

"I just hope her training is enough, that's all." He breathes, looking back to the bustling stairwell. The usual blue twinkle in his eyes is missing, replaced by a sorrow, glossy glow from the shaded windows.

Shoulders budge away behind us, and the crinkled face of Master Yoda emerges from the cloaked crowd. Followed behind him are three temple guards, adorn in their pearl white robes and saber staffs at their hips. Master Windu and Master Mundi each grasp the door handles, looking for Master Yoda for the go ahead.

"Proceed, you shall."

Before I can even look back from Master Yoda's distressed complexion, light from the doors scrapes into the foyer like an unwanted sunrise. The ground outside looks almost bleached from the snow, and the grey sky cracks open to let the smallest columns of sun pass through.

The crowd marches slowly to the edge of the courtyard. I try my best to locate Anakin, but I find my heels being stepped on if I even try to slow my pace. And the prevailing snow storm doesn't provide the cleanest of views from left or right either. I pull over my hood and duck my head, staring at my budging feet. Budging. Why are my feet _budging_?

I should be _leading_ the crowd, not earnestly trying not to be noticed within it. I've never wanted to be a miscellaneous crowd within the flock. Why am I trying to do just that now?

I'm thankful for the courtyard railing when I reach it, even if I can feel the frost biting down on my palms and fingertips. Master Yoda steps up to the small podium, removing his hooded cloak into the wind.

However, there seems to be noticeably one person absent; where's Dooku?

Hushed whispers swivel through the confused crowd like several serpents. Even Master Yoda consults with the temple guards and other jedi. I manage to push my way to the teeming podium and listen in.

"…where was he seen, Master?"

Master Yoda paws anxiously at his creased palms. "Unsure, I am. Whether or not Dooku has left, is unsure."

He shuffles over to speak to the three temple guards. "Search the lower grounds of the temple, you shall. Report back with any disturbances, you must."

The veiled guards nod in agreement and leave unannounced.

This leaves the crowd of jedi in a fit of disarray; some push past other in order to get in a word with Master Yoda, while others begin arguing with one another. The crowd looks something like a rumbling storm cloud amongst the fluffy snow filled ones from above I presume.

Screeching sirens erupt below on the temple grounds, and fussing seizes almost immediately.

I lurch my head over the railing as do many of the other jedi; several men of the Coruscant police force jump off of their blinking red and blue speeders and ready fire at the _Valorum Tower_ – which resembles a sharp, animal claw in the distance - without a glance at us behind them.

One of the police generals marches forward and points his long, bejewelled cane at the tower's summit.

"That's where Dooku was seen, men! We only have one chance to get this right so make it count!"

I feel my throat shrivel like it had been in the sun all day and my cheeks fluster. If the police even take one missed shot at the building, a battle could arise as quickly as it takes for a spark to catch on a log of dry wood.

"Ready men!"

"Aim!"_ Click_. _Click_. _Click_.

"Fire!"

"NO!" Anakin yelps from the crowd. He pushes himself over the railing before I have a chance to reach for him, just as a muffled gunshot goes off.

"Anakin!" My voice cracks as I see him plummet atop the general in an instant. The police glare up to railing edge, wearing blushed expressions across there visible cheeks.

"This is a jedi matter! You men have no business or excuse for being on temple premises!" Master Windu bellows over the rail, so sufficiently loud he need not the podium's microphone.

"A Seperatist war criminal has arrived on the Republic capital of the galaxy!" The general retorts, pushing a startled and dazed Anakin off of him and getting to his feet with the help of his cane. "As far as I am concerned, this is _police's_ matter, Master Jedi."

A slimy laugh cracks throughout the atmosphere, like stirring bolts of lightning.

"Ha, it is quite amusing to see two allies turn on each other out of someone else's doing. It's quite ironic, actually." Dooku enters onto _Valorum Tower's _balcony, grasping a similar microphone to Master Yoda's in his boney fingers.

His figure is only visible by the outline of his triangular jaw, and his billowing brown cloak. "The confrontations and difficulties you say you fight to stop are right here, present in front of you, and how do you chose to act? By arguing over who has the higher seniority. It's quite… how I expected."

My fingers grasp onto Master Windu's cloak as he eagerly steps forward; Master Yoda is the only one who can speak now. "Dooku, state your case or, arrest you and all who are involved, we will." Master Windu orders.

"Look around." Dooku motions around the empty balcony. "I'm afraid the only ones _involved _are the wind, snowflakes and I… at this time that is."

"Phase the jedi, your empty threats do not."

"Oh I can assure you my threats are very real and plausible. You mustn't get very confident in yourselves, jedi. I could have this whole planet a mere dust pile, floating in the dark depths of space if I wanted to." The thin man brushes off at the snowflakes gathering on the balcony's ledge for an added effect.

Master Yoda giggles to himself. "Blame us, you can't possibly. Take seriously you're past… _primitive_ actions, we cannot."

Dooku rolls his eyes. "I don't enjoy being a bother to you, jedi. I have much better things to do than be a nuisance. Just give me what I have came to this planet for and I will leave, vexing you no more."

"What is that?"

"The child."

"Be given up to you or your forces willingly, Shmi will not, Dooku." Master Yoda ensures. "If you believe otherwise, afraid you have the wrong impression of the jedi, I am."

"Oh no, I have obtained a very complex, diverse view of the jedi over the past few years thank you, Master Yoda. But however, giving up the child now will prevent a very unpleasant future for you jedi. Last chance offer."

Master Yoda shakes his head. "Sorry, I am."

Dooku sighs, a cold grin on his face. "One day then, jedi. One day."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm no unjust man, jedi. So take this as a fair choice over I just setting fire to the temple now;" Dooku begins.

"I – sorry – _I_ and a good lot of the Seperatist arms forces will return here to your temple will forcibly take the child, sparing no expenses. No casualties, ten, twenty, a thousand, heck – the whole jedi population destroyed over one of the simplest matters ever conjured up. Gone like a melted snowflake."

"In no other position but to sit and wait your arrival tomorrow, I guess we are." Master Yoda shrugs.

"…If you jedi are uncooperative as I presume, then I will not hesitate to murder each and every one of you at my own blade. Masters, knights, padawans, guardians, healers, younglings alike will all feel the true wrath of my power."

"_Interminably_ prepared to stand together and protect what we hold sacred, we jedi are."

"I don't doubt that you will fight, Master Yoda. However, I can assure – no – _guarantee_ that a little cut to the arm will be the _least_ of your troubles." Dooku laughs. His beady brown eyes travel to the still blinking police speeders below me.

"Take Master Skywalker's current predicament as an example –"

Anakin clutches his left forearm, plugging the bloody gouge in his armour with a fidgeting finger.

"Tomorrow's events will be an excruciatingly amplified version of it."


	24. Plan

**Ahsoka's POV**

Rex's voice immediately rings out as the transmission from outside disappears from the screen. "Alright everyone, please calm down and stand back." I hear the desperation crack in his voice when he finishes. It was practically useless trying to get the attention of the terrified group of younglings and padawans before him.

"I'm sure the council has everything under control outside. You heard Dooku yourselves. He's gone now." shouts Rex.

One of the older padawans, with tawny brown hair and golden eyes resembling a cat's, lunges forward, locking eyes with me before addressing Rex.

"Trooper, let's just give the man what he wants. He's going to completely obliterate the temple if we don't give him the child!"

I tighten my grip on Shmi's jumper and pull her into my arms. The padawan seems completely flustered by the bright red clouding his clammy cheeks. I don't blame him. I'm trying to compose myself in front of the other jedi; if I don't seem confident, why should they?

"That is out of the question, Commander. Now please," Rex stands over him, biting down his bottom lip in frustration. I can almost see the resilient fire burning in the back of his brown eyes. "Step. Back."

The padawan does what he is told, and sulkily drifts back into the crowd. I grab Rex by the arm and pull him to the corner of the room.

"I need to go, Rex." I say.

"You cannot leave yet." He sighs. "There hasn't been an order from the council–"

I interrupt him. "I am not going to sit here and merely wait for an order that may not come. I am going to help." I take a trebling Shmi from my shoulder and place her in his arms. The rising volume of the crowd was making her uneasy. "Watch her. Do not let her out of your sight."

"Ahsoka," his voice as soft as fine ornamental robes. "These people need someone here to assure them everything will be alright; they aren't going to listen to a babbling clone trooper. They need a strong-willed, independent jedi who can lead them –"

"I'm not that jedi, Rex." I interrupt. He clasps his hand to his forehead and crinkles his nose. "I'll be back."

I look down to Shmi, sucking on the foam padding of Rex's undersuit. I gulp down the lump in my throat and gently kiss her forehead. "I love you. Never forget that."

I catch up with the council as they hurry up the grand staircase. My eyes find a man with brown-orange hair who looks around the foyer with glossy blue eyes; Obi-Wan.

"Master!" I yelp and sprint my way up the staircase.

"Ahsoka?" He asks to himself. I clasp onto his robe and pull myself through the impending crowd of jedi. "What are you doing here? If the council found out you'd be in serious trouble."

"That doesn't matter now, Master. I need to help somehow, someway. Dooku said he's going to be back in a day. We don't have a lot of time to waste!" I manage out in one breath.

Obi-Wan gives me a disbelieving look, and hurls me to the side of the staircase to let others past. "Okay, I understand, Ahsoka. And I have a plan. Well, actually it's Anakin's plan. But he's getting stitches as the moment."

"Well, what's the plan then?" I exclaim.

The bearded jedi sighs, leaning back on the railing. "Allies. And lots of them."

"What do you mean? Allies? Like… clones or –"

"No, no. We already have those and unfortunately they won't be enough." says Obi-Wan. "I mean pirates, bounty hunters, Gungans."

I shake my head. "That will take forever to round up enough of a force to be taken seriously. Thousands of credits on our part too. What makes you so sure they'll come to our aid? Besides, the council has already vetoed the idea earlier. "

"The council won't say no if allies show up. It's just they aren't going to send out a distress call to them." Obi-Wan explains. I've never seen the older jedi act so out of code and rebellious. It reminds me of Anakin too much. "And I'm sure they, the Gungans for sure, have seen the broadcast of Dooku outside. For all we know they could be on their way here now, and it would make our plan ten times easier to carry out."

My throat chaps of moisture, and I find myself unsure of my words. "Master, it's risky. If we're going we have to leave immediately."

Obi-Wan looks behind him, glaring up at the council making their way to the war room to discuss further steps. I feel the uneasy, guilty heat emanating from his crinkled brow. He doesn't want to disobey orders. I can tell. "Find Anakin and meet me in the hangar in ten minutes. Do not tell anyone where you are going. Inform Rex and tell him to keep the secrecy." Before I can even comprehend his lack-lustre instructions, he roars down the staircase in a whirl of his cloak and a sprint inn his step.

It turns out the bullet only grazed Anakin's side, so the infirmary was able to clear him with only a couple of stitches and a pain killer. Besides, the council called out to keep the infirmary open in case there is an attack, so I think the doctors were happy to let him leave.

Even though Anakin can't afford to be in any hot water with the council, he is more than happy to oblige to Obi-Wan's plan after I tell him. The three of us plan originally to take our individual starfighters, but fearing the council would catch on too quickly if we did so, we decide to take a single shuttle used for supply drop-offs. However the shuttle is over the farthest corner of the hangar and the proximity of the clones is too close to take the risk of just sprinting blindly to it.

"Here," Anakin tosses me a small, spherical ball from his belt before glaring back to the shuttle. It is covered in small bumps, resembling something used for sport, rather than something a jedi should have. "On my count, roll it underneath that control bench out of the clone's sight."

Obi-Wan gives him a disgruntled look and takes the ball from my gloved hands. "Anakin, it hasn't even been tested yet. This could engulf the whole hanger in flames. Do you really think this is the time to try it?"

"Wait wha –"

"We don't have time for this now. Either throw it or I'll do it myself, Master." Anakin whispers harshly.

Before I can even pull the ball from Obi-Wan's hands, it starts beeping. Loud. The clones twist around to where the three of us huddle behind a column. I hold my breath and I muffle its noise under my cloak.

"Throw it now! Now!" Anakin whispers with enough force for it to be a scream. I fumble with it under my cloak and throw it as it starts to crackle like a firework. The ball bounces off the wall opposite us and it's crackling stops. The clones pull up their weapons and rush forward.

"Hey, who goes there? All jedi are to report to their dorms until further notice, council orders!" One of them shouts, only a few footsteps where the three of us crouch. Anakin slowly begins to crawl forward, motioning for Obi-Wan and I to follow.

As I let go from the side of the column, I trip over my cloak and tumble to the ground. I'm sure the clones notice, and feel them march forward with a heavy click of their boots. The sphere explodes in a cloud of smoke and shrapnel and I take it as a chance to run. The clones circle amongst the growing cloud of grey smoke and yell profanities. Obi-Wan hurdles back an empty gas canister with a flick of his palm into the cloud. I do the same and send a rolling cart over on its side. Its clanging tools spill onto the concrete floor as Anakin pries open the door of the shuttle.

"Wait," I shout out as I buckle myself into a seat. "The doors!" The giant, iron doors that protect the hanger had been sealed shut during the lock down. And judging by the blinking red lights surrounding the trim, they haven't been unlocked yet.

"Concentrate and get them open, Ahsoka!" Anakin yells to me in a flustering fit of panic; the cloud was dispersing outside and soon the clones would easily see what was going on. Me? And alone? I sure as hell don't have the power to open the doors myself. No jedi would be able to get them open. Even the strongest alive couldn't.

Reluctantly, I outstretch my hands in front of me. My mind locks onto the pressured, sealed doors' center. Sealed? They aren't sealed. Just shut tight. I wriggle my hands apart from each other and I can feel them being practically being pressured themselves.

The ship lifts up from underneath my feet. "C'mon Snips! Concentrate!" Anakin shouts as he turns on the engine boosters. It's harder to concentrate with the crackling after effects of the smoke bombs outside and the trembling hum of the engines beneath, but I persist, and with the practical bursting of blood cells inside my brain, I feel the doors lurch open with the sound of bending metal.

I'm rocked back into my seat as the shuttle skids onto its side and twirls through the opening doors. Anakin bites down on his sweating lip as the sunshine breaks through the windshield like the turning on of a light switch. We're outside.

The shuttle flips back onto its stomach and flies up to planet's atmosphere in a thundering shake.


End file.
